Selenity's Solution
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: Full Summary: That night on October 31st, 1981 was forever embedded in magical history, baby Harry Potter survived the killing curse, while his parents were killed. What if there was another child living in the Potter household? The story of the forgotten
1. The Ones Who Lived

  
**Selenity's Solution**

**by Jasmine Starlight**

Disclaimer: The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. Like my father's come to pass. Seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends. Here comes the rain again. Falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again. Becoming who we are.

_**WARNING: This is an AU. The relationships are created to suit this plot line. Deal with it.** _

Green Day……………………………………………………

Full Summary: That night on October 31st, 1981 was forever imbedded in magical history, baby Harry Potter survived the killing curse, while his parents were killed. What if there was another child living in the Potter household? The story of the forgotten Potter.

Dedicated to **SachiNyoko** who inspired me to dust off my notebook and write this.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE-ONES-WHO-LIVED**

"I've come to bring them to their aunt and uncle. They're the only family they have left now."

"You don't mean—you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four Privet Drive. "Dumbledore—you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son—I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. What's left of the Potters live here!"

"It's best for him." replied Dumbledore firmly. "They can explain it to Harry and Rei when they're older, I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated McGonagall faintly. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain this in a letter? Those Muggles will never understand! Harry is a legend! There will be books written about him! Every child in the wizarding world will know his name! Famous!"

"Exactly, famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, they'll both be, growing up away from all that until they're ready to take it?"

"Yes, you're right of course. How are they getting here, Dumbledore?"

"Hagrid is bringing them."

"Are sure that it was wise to entrust a matter of this magnitude to Hagrid?" asked McGonagall.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." replied Dumbledore sagely.

A loud rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up to the sky—and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

The large man that rode on the motorcycle dismounted, carrying one small bundle.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir. Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got them, sir."

"No problems were there?"

"No sir—the house was almost destroyed, but I got to them out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. They fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and McGonagall bent forward over the bundle, inside there lay two babes, one a boy and the other a girl, both fast asleep, the girl sucking vigorously on a locket, clutched tightly in one chubby fist. The boy had a curiously shaped scar under his tuft of black hair, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where?" asked McGonagall tentatively.

"Yes." said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars come in handy."

Dumbledore took the children in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

"Could I—could I say goodbye to them, sir?" asked Hagrid. Suddenly Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. "S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid into a large spotted handkerchief. "But I c-c-can't stand it—Lily an' James dead—an' poor Harry an' Rei off ter live with Muggles—"

"Yes, yes it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid or we'll be found." Said McGonagall whispered patting Hagrid on the back soothingly as Dumbledore laid the bundle on the front step of number four.

**SEVEN YEARS HAVE GONE SO FAST**

Rei Potter whispered a "shush" at her brother and partner in crime, Harry.

Harry looked rebellious for a moment but decided that food was more important than an argument that would possibly wake their relatives.

Following his sister out of the cramped pantry next to the kitchen that they shared, he tip toed into the kitchen and silent as a mouse opened a cupboard, he paused perhaps to still the beating of his heart before he extracted a box and **_marauded_** several granola bars from it.

Making his way over to his sister, who was confiscating several travel sized water bottles, he grabbed her hand and they hid under the table and waited.

Like clockwork, a thundering of footsteps came down the hallway, as their cousin Dudley, came down for his midnight snack, even though Dudley was in a semi-vegetated state as he did this (Rei had once stuck a pin in his leg) the pair would not chance being caught, for even at seven they knew the consequences of their actions.

Rei shuddered involuntarily and Harry squeezed her hand in reply.

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**Bid my blood to run before I come undone**_

As Dudley's footsteps receded down the hallway, Harry handed his granola bars to Rei and she stole out of the kitchen. Harry waited patiently for her return, they had both learned long ago that two heads were better than one, as Harry waited for his sister to finish stashing their food, he studied his dirty fingernails.

When he heard the pitter patter of bare feet ghosting across cheap linoleum, he ventured out from under the table, then they rummaged through the cupboards in earnest, taking only what could be hidden under the loose floorboard, hidden by their twin army cots.

As they snuck back into their meager sleeping arrangement, their work was still not completed as they had to take inventory.

Even though they had no paper to write on or pens to write with, the inventory was taken by smudging the dust under their cots, which for the most part was left untouched, taking two granola bars and one water bottle, Harry passed one to Rei and opened the water bottle.

They silently chewed their "dinner" and hid the wrappers under another loose floorboard, lest Aunt Petunia find remnants of the food they'd been stealing, while she happened to be "cleaning", Harry preferred to call it, "The Ugly Horse Face Sticking Her Horse-y face in places where it had no beeswax being."

But they were stunted in as many ways as possible already, they didn't need bruises to hide under their ratty clothes, before they started the first grade that fall.

More like they didn't need Uncle Vernon to be pounding them as well, Dudley was quiet enough to deal with thank-you-very-much.

Rei often wondered if all nieces and nephews were treated as such, like criminals, maybe then parents shouldn't be blown up and leave little children behind who would be bullied by their fatter and mean cousins.

Harry often wondered what it would be like to give Dudley a wedgie in front of his gang.

Sometimes, Harry's train of thought meandered toward revenge, and often carried a violent streak he dared not show in to his "relatives."

But it was nothing tae kwon do couldn't fix, right?

Of course Harry would only be sent to tae kwon do if the lessons were non-refundable and Dudley refused to go anymore and if he found a way to pay for bus fare.

Harry didn't have enough money to buy the cheapest lemon ice from the ice cream man.

It's not like the Dursley's were generous, especially to children they considered a drain on their perfect family.

Harry at least knew that their family was far from perfect, perfect families would never favor one child over the other to the point of starvation, there would be enough toys to go around, good toys too, not broken ones, everyone would sit at the dinner table and talk nicely, they would say "please" and "thank you", that never happened in this household, it was always. "Gimme. Get me. Let me. Pass me."

Most of all the perfect family would never leave nieces and nephews locked in a storage pantry even if they were supposed to be treated that way.

Harry had foggy memories of a red haired woman standing over him and smiling, and a black haired man with glasses too.

Maybe they were his parents, who had been blown up and left their kids in the care of the Dursleys.

Harry hoped that where they were, they were getting wedgies from nasty cousins for dying and leaving him and Rei behind.

**TWO MORE YEARS MUST COME TO PASS**

At nine, the pair were dispatched to do any and all chores that the Prissy Prim Rose (Aunt Petunia) couldn't or wouldn't attend to.

"Wake up! Up! This very second!" came her shrill voice, the only alarm clock they had ever known, penetrating through the thin door.

Harry groaned and got up, "Mind the bacon! Can't have it burn again, now can we!"

Rei, was handing Harry his glasses, wiped clean on her shirt, twas way to big for her anyway, Harry likewise handed her part of his sleeve to tie up her hair.

Harry's shirts fit better without sleeves anyhow.

They were that big.

As they entered the kitchen, the TV was blaring, as per usual, this time about some convict who had escaped prison, Rei happened a glance up at the TV while flipping the fried eggs, there was something about the inmate that sparked a memory, a sort of dream vision.

"_Of course Prongsie, boy, I'll be your best man!"_

"_I didn't even ask you yet, Pads."_

"_Don't even need to ask."_

"_Who should I invite to the wedding?"_

"_You, me, Rem, Pete, Lils o' course, Sev, Akio, Setsuna and Belly."_

"_That's a pretty short list."_

"_All the integral people will be present, even with some unnecessary ones."_

"_At least you didn't erupt into profanity at the mere thought of his initials."_

"_I'm getting better."_

"_Or Setsuna's shock collars are working." _

Rei was awakened out of her reverie by the eggs hissing at her, demanding to be flipped, hastily she maneuvered the spatula under them and turned them over.

Setsuna. That name, it meant something.

Rei knew it, felt it in her bones, like a bludger knew its next target.

Now she was making up analogies to explain away her own freakishness, what was a bludger?

She knew she didn't make it up out of the blue sky.

It had to have come from somewhere, but where?

Rei dared not voice that question, The Blob (Uncle Vernon) and the Prudish Prune (Aunt Petunia) would not tolerate anything of the sort.

And Rei didn't have the energy or the will to tune out the belt or the shrill screaming that would ensue.

So as Harry took their daily two slices of bread and walked into their pantry, Rei followed dazedly.

They were surprised to note an owl, perched on a shelf, preening itself.

Harry scratched his head in confuddlement.

The only way it could have gotten in was through the ground level window, which was grimy and stuck.

How had the owl unstuck it?

Disregarding that, Rei took the letter tied to its leg and ran her fingers over the waxy parchment paper.

Who used parchment?

Looking at Harry, they shared a glance that told all each other needed to know, in only the way people who have been living in such close quarters for such a long time can.

Harry closed the flimsy door and folded up both of their cots and pushed them under the door.

Leaning against them to be sure, Harry sank to the floor, Rei took a seat next to him and together they opened the crimson wax seal.

Wetting his dry lips, Harry began to read:

"_To Harold and Reiko Potter:_

_I am writing you to inform you of the escape of your guardian and godfather Sirius Proxycon Rigel Andronicus Black. Aforementioned prisoner has escaped from Azkaban Prison For The Criminally Violent and or Insane. You have been forewarned, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will be monitoring your current residence: Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, UK. Any magical activity will be reported as you are residing in a Phase 3:Non magical residence. Any sign of wizardry will be appropriately dealt with by the dispatch of Stunners and or Aurors. Have a nice day._

_Reginald Nott,_

_Dept. of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Civilian Dispatch Sector._

_Ministry of Magic_

_P.S. A locket in the possession of one Reiko Potter has magical tendencies, beware._

"Magical Law Enforcement?" asked Rei quizzically.

"What's this about your locket?"

"I dunno, maybe it's a joke." suggested Rei.

"I hope so." muttered Harry apprehensively.

Rei sighed, "Wait, there's something else in this envelope."

Her slender fingers fumbled with the second letter before finally pulling it free.

" _To Harry and Rei:_

_By now I expect you'll be living with your Muggle relatives, but first and foremost, I need to introduce myself, I am Sirius Black, your godfather, the one who escaped from Azkaban, I needed to send you this letter before anyone from the magical world contacted you. _

_It is true that I have been imprisoned but you need to know the truth. The real truth about what happened to your parents. I know they told you it was me to betrayed them, but its not true._

_I was falsely imprisoned for a crime that cost your parents their lives. The real traitor still runs free. I needed you to know that; I will understand if you wish not to keep contact with me. I was imprisoned for nine years of your lives, although not by choice, the owl will wait for you to respond, if you wouldn't mind terribly, give it some toast or bread. _

_Sirius Black_

Harry and Rei regarded the letters apprehensively.

Rei was the first to break the silence that hung between them, "What are we going to do about this?" she asked quietly.

Harry was silent, "Well, we could respond to it." he suggested tentatively.

"How will we hide the owl until then?" asked Rei worriedly.

The owl, sensing what was happening, flew out the window and perched on an oak tree that grew in the Dursley's yard.

"Well, that solves one problem." said Rei tiredly.

"What about the official letter?" asked Harry.

"Well, they're probably not expecting a reply." said Rei pensively.

"This is too much." said Harry.

"I agree with you there." said Rei.

**END**


	2. Submission and Redemption

  
**Selenity's Solution **

**by Jasmine Starlight**

Disclaimer: The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. Like my father's come to pass. Seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends. Here comes the rain again. Falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again. Becoming who we are.

_**WARNING: This is an AU. The relationships are created to suit this plot line. Deal with it. **_

Green Day……………………………………………………

Full Summary: That night on October 31st, 1981 was forever imbedded in magical history, baby Harry Potter survived the killing curse, while his parents were killed. What if there was another child living in the Potter household? The story of the forgotten Potter.

Dedicated to **SachiNyoko** who inspired me to dust off my notebook and write this.

**CHAPTER TWO **

**SUBMISSION AND REDEMPTION**

Harry shuffled along awkwardly, he was tip toeing down the hall, into the study, to steal paper and a pen.

Rei was currently was cleaning out the kitchen cabinets, **marauding** more food than usual, it wasn't as if they couldn't blame it on Dudley.

He ate more than anyone else in the house anyway.

And the Dursley's didn't seem to care that their food was disappearing, more and more everyday, they just bought more, they were coddling Dudley as usual.

Rei thanked whatever gods that gave her protection during this time.

"_They're beautiful." breathed Lily as she leaned over the crib._

_James moved to stand next to his wife, "A Mediwitch and a Quidditch all star in the making." He said grinning._

"_Not this again!" said Lily exasperatedly, "Just because Harry is your son, doesn't make him a Quidditch all star! He could be the next Nicholas Flamel for all we know"_

"_My son? I think not, you just watch, in no time he'll be terrorizing Hogwarts. Harry is **handsome** and Rei is beautiful, and yes it does." replied James smoothly, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist._

"_He's my son too," Lily sighed tiredly, "I'm never going to win this, am I?"_

"_Nope, and it's not that bad, love." He said nuzzling her neck affectionately._

That was how Harry found her, staring off into space.

"Rei?"

"Rei?"

Rei snapped out of her daze, "Huh?" she asked distractedly.

"You were day-dreaming again." said Harry resignedly.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay." said Harry as he relieved her from her burden and walked back toward their "room."

After everything was put away, Harry retrieved the paper from its hiding place, and they started penning their response.

"_Dear Sirius Black,_

_We have no idea what you mean by magic. We didn't even know that we had a godfather. We believe that you can tell us about our parents._

_We need to know. There are so many things we don't know about. Do we have magic? How do we tell if we have magic?_

_The Dursley's never told us about any of this. We were slightly confused at your letter. What is the Ministry of Magic? They sent us a warning letter, about you._

_We hate the Dursley's. Why did we get sent here? Did our parents do something wrong? Did we do something wrong?_

_Why were you in prison? We think your story is believable, we know what it's like when no one believes you. Rei is a good judge of character._

_Tell us what you know._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry and Rei"_

Rei folded up the letter and opened the usually stuck window, she stuck her hand out of it, and the owl came soaring past, and snatched it out of her hand with its talons and flew off into the night.

"Now what?" she asked Harry.

Harry let out a big gust of air, "We wait."

**O.o**

And wait they did, for two days, until the owl returned with a letter, luckily it was during the night, and so they fed the owl some leftover bread and sent it out again.

Harry's hands shook as he opened the letter, he took a deep breath and began to read in a hushed whisper.

"_To Harry and Rei,_

_I must say I am surprised that you would believe the word of an escaped convict, but there is so little time and I cannot waste it talking about me._

_There is something you must understand, the reason you are living with your mother's relatives is not because you or you parents did anything wrong._

_It is because your lives are in danger, you see, when you two weren't born yet and your parents were still going to school, a dark wizard arose and began picking off important and powerful wizarding families._

_He had a large following, I am ashamed to say, that the Noble House of Black was at the forefront, my cousin Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange were insane they believed in anything the dark lord told them._

_I am also ashamed to admit my part in the deaths of your parents. If I hadn't been such a coward they would still be alive and you would have a family._

_You see, your father was James Potter, he came from a very prestigious family, and when you were born there was a prophecy that Harry would one day defeat the dark lord that terrorized the wizarding world._

_The prophecy also included another child, whose parents had also been attacked, so on Halloween of 1981 the Dark Lord himself paid a call to your home in Godric's Hollow._

_He attacked and killed both your parents, but he couldn't kill you._

_When he tried to the curse rebounded and left him without a body and little power._

_You are heroes in our world._

_I owe you the greatest of debts, for Lily and James were warned to go into hiding, and they were placed under the Fidelius Charm._

_It could hide anyone, the dark lord could be looking in their sitting room window and he wouldn't have been able to see them._

_This charm needed someone to keep the location of their hideout secret. A Secret-Keeper as it were._

_I was your father's best friend, so naturally, they chose me, but at the last minute I convinced them to switch it to another friend of ours, Peter Pettigrew._

_No one knew of the switch._

_It was a good plan, Voldemort would suspect me and leave Peter alone._

_But no one knew that Peter had been reporting to Lord Voldemort, all that time, when I went to his hideout that night he was gone, there was no sign of a struggle, it looked suspicious, so then I made my way to Godric's Hollow, by the time I got there, the house was in ruins and you two were about to be sent to your relatives'._

_I finally tracked Peter down, and confronted him, but the little rat was too quick, he yelled that I had killed your parents, for the whole street to hear._

_Then he blew himself up to make it look like I did it, he cut off his own finger, they say that's all the ministry found of him when "I" supposedly killed him._

_After his explosion, that killed several people, he transformed into a rat and ran down the sewers._

_Peter is an unregistered Animagus, which means that he could turn into an animal of his choice, it was fitting that he chose a rat._

_And so I have been locked up in Azkaban all this time, they all think that I am coming for you._

_But I would **never** hurt you. I swear it on my pitiful existence._

_I am in reality coming for that little rat._

_Once I find him, and regain my innocence, I am your legal guardian after all, if you don't mind, I could take you away from the Dursley's and we could live anywhere and I could teach you how to use magic and fly and broom and I would take you to Hogwarts._

_Which is a magical school, the best in Europe, your parents and I went there, unfortunately so did Peter, we were all in the same year._

_But you are wizards, or in Rei's case a witch._

_You have magic and you will go to Hogwarts, Dursley's or not._

_You said that the Dursley's treat you horridly, well if they ever lay a hand on either of you, send word to me straight away, it's time that I started doing some of my god-fatherly duties._

_I will also understand if you never wish to contact me again._

_I will fade away into time and you can pretend you never heard from me. _

_It is your choice._

_Apologetically,_

_Sirius Black." _

**END**

For future reference, I will be speeding up the timeline, so everyone meets before Hogwarts.

And I am still debating on whether or not to keep the Colony wars from GW in the plot or not.

Both ways are easy in certain aspects but in others they are hard.

I might have the Gundam pilots meet before the war at Hogwarts, but I am not sure.

Most of the relationships from The Element's Intervention and Changing of a Slut: A Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk will be replicated in this story.

This story may turn out to be very dark and angst-y.

It is something I am trying out.

I am also glad to see that some of my reviewers share annoyance at the abundance of Usa/Harry sibling relationships.

But don't include **SachiNyoko's** fic in that.

It is really well-written and thought out.

I would appreciate your feedback.

And sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I'm trying to move the story along.

Songs

Silsila Ye Chaahat Ka- Devdas.

Be Yourself- Audioslave.

Evanescence- Lies

Goo Goo Dolls- Iris

**REVIEWS**

**mae-E- **Thanks.

**falling star9-** I never write Usa-centric fics. I mean like there is 6-season anime dedicated to her. Let the other senshi have some limelight. :-P

**Princess Ren-** Woo! It's **Princess** **Ren**. From my other fic, Ren-hime! I'm so happy. You can rest assured the only appearances Serena would make here would be minor.

**SachiNyoko-** It is **SACHINYOKO**! Woo! Of course you get a dedication. Technically they are twins, but I am not using that word for a specific reason, which I will reveal later on in the plotline. They are twins, but at the same time they aren't. The memory Rei had was before her birth, she had it because she is a **Seer, **remember? It was a way for me to work one of her SM traits into the fic. I hate to give this away, but I made Ami, Draco's cousin. You'll get it later.

**Taeniaea-** Whoa. Your name is hard to spell. Do you ever misspell it? If you did you can tell me. I walk into walls.


	3. Submission And Redemption Part 2

  
**Selenity's Solution**

**by Jasmine Starlight**

Disclaimer: The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. Like my father's come to pass. Seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends. Here comes the rain again. Falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again. Becoming who we are.

_**WARNING: This is an AU. The content may not be suitable for all readers. The relationships are created to suit this plot line. Deal with it. **_

Green Day…………………………………………………………-

Full Summary: That night on October 31st, 1981 was forever imbedded in magical history, baby Harry Potter survived the killing curse, while his parents were killed. What if there was another child living in the Potter household? The story of the forgotten Potter.

Dedicated to **SachiNyoko** who inspired me to dust off my notebook and write this.

It also gets dark ahead. Abuse. Abuse. If you cannot guess who is getting abused I think you have some serious issues. ;)

I might do implied abuse and get into it later in the story….so many choices.

Rock the casbah.

I am giving up my Everwood for this, you know. And the One Tree Hill series finale. And Law & Order: SVU. And my math homework.

Maybe that's not such a big sacrifice.

**CHAPTER THREE **

**SUBMISSION AND REDEMPTION PART 2 **

Harry and Rei did not have a chance to respond to Sirius' letter for they were suddenly swamped with housework.

Apparently The Beluga Whale (Uncle Vernon) was going to be entertaining some guests very soon.

The dinner itself was tentative, and the guests were business colleagues of his.

Harry didn't get why anyone would want to work for a drilling company.

It had to be the most boring profession known to man.

Nevertheless he and Rei were dutifully cleaning, cooking, practicing utter silence and gardening in the sun in preparation for this grand dinner, even though said date seemed to be hypothetical.

That didn't ease his aching back.

Rei on the other hand was doing the mindless work and formulating a response to their godfather.

"_Your majesty, this is a very grave matter."_

"_I do realize that, Pluto."_

"_I do not think that it would be wise to--"_

"_Who is queen, Pluto?"_

"_You are."_

"_So, you follow whose orders?"_

"_Yours."_

"_Really, because it doesn't seem that way, Pluto."_

"_Demo--"_

"_If I want your opinion I will ask you for it."_

"_My deepest apologies."_

"_I have no time for trivialities such as this, Pluto you know you were created to serve me and me alone, don't you?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Then you will carry out my orders without question, is that **understood**?"_

"………"

"_Is that **understood**?"_

"_Understood."_

"_Very well, I want a progress report in the morning then."_

_And so she departed, in a swish of silken fabric and luminescent silver braids, leaving behind the heady scent of lunar magnolias, leaving her to her dark machinations. Pluto narrowed her dark maroon eyes._

"_I will carry out your orders and serve you faithfully, as is my duty. But I will never belong to anyone, not to you, nor to any of your descendents, that much should be understood, Selenity-**sama**. And it will be me who will clean up your mess when this brilliant stratagem of yours goes south."_

_And the memory faded away, like the moon giving way to the sun. Rei tried to grasp onto it, but it fell out of her hands. Like the sands of time, slipping away. _

"What're you think you're doing?" Dudley sneered at her.

"Huh?" Rei asked, snapping out of her haze.

"You were lazing about, weren't you?" accused he gleefully.

"No." Rei replied as she picked up her rake and cleared the leaves from the lawn.

"You were." Dudley sang again.

"No I wasn't." insisted she.

Dudley, having lost interest in picking on Rei, retreated back into the air conditioned confines of the house.

Rei sighed wistfully, central air, what she wouldn't give for that right now.

She continued her yard work.

When Harry and Rei finished with their chores, they were permitted to drink a glass of lemonade each in the kitchen, before returning to their "bedroom."

It was an unusually generous gesture on Aunt Petunia's part.

Good things can never last.

When they were eventually shooed out of the kitchen, they returned to their room to find Uncle Vernon rooting around their room, Dudley triumphantly standing in the narrow doorway.

The night will come 

_**And rip away,**_

_**Her wings of innocence through every word we say**_

_**Maybe it's time,**_

_**To spit out the core of our rotting union**_

_**Hopefully before chokes**_

_**Us to our senses**_

"What are you doing!" Harry cried in indignation.

"The question is, who have you been writing to, boy? Who is it!" Vernon bellowed, as he grabbed Harry's knobby shoulders and shook him.

"Tell me, you little freak!" he shouted.

"We haven't been writing to anyone." Rei insisted in distress.

"Stop lying you little bint." Vernon snarled at her.

"Leave her alone!" Harry exclaimed loudly.

"You, want me to leave her alone, do you?" asked Vernon menacingly.

Harry looked to the ground.

"You'll get your wish you little freak." Vernon hissed at them, as he dragged Harry out of the room.

"No, let me go! No! No!" he shouted, and struggled fiercely, bucking wildly against Uncle Vernon's tight grip.

"Be quiet you little shit." Vernon roared as he disappeared down the hall dragging Harry with him.

Rei felt her hope extinguishing as Harry's cries diminished slowly, she made a move to follow but she was blocked by Dudley's monstrous form.

"No! No! I need to help him! Let me out--" she began to shriek.

_**Long lost words whisper slowly to me**_

_**Still can't find what keeps me here**_

_**When all this time I've been so hollow inside**_

_**I know you're still there**_

"Not a chance." Dudley leered at her.

"No! No! Stop it! I need to!" she cried hoarsely.

Dudley loomed closer.

"No! No! Get away!"

That night there were anguished cries from both ends of the house. The neighbors merely turned up the volumes on their collective TV sets and went back to their business.

_**I tried to kill the pain**_

_**But only brought more**_

_**I lay dying**_

_**And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**_

_**I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming**_

_**Am I too lost to be saved**_

_**Am I too lost?**_

But there was one who did not turn up the volume on her television set, in fact she turned off every appliance in the house that was liable to make any sound whatsoever.

She waited, for the screams to start up again.

And they did.

Grimly, Arabella Figg went about shedding her aging charm, not that her grandmother would have cared anyway. She was off with relatives.

She hurriedly began penning a letter, first to Dumbledore, he would know what to do.

But that reply wouldn't come for a while yet.

She needed someone who could respond faster.

Frantically she began rifling around her kitchen table, madly searching through papers, she stopped at the morning's edition of The Prophet.

How had she missed this?

Damn her and her inability to be interested in current events.

She began sloppily scribbling another letter, she would have to send this one first.

He would know what to do, he was allowed to be out and about.

She hurriedly ran up the stairs to order a post owl, leaving the Prophet on the table.

The bold headline wasflashing erratically.

The dominating article displayed an image of a gaunt man, once thought to be bereft of sanity, his wild eyes burning in their sunken sockets.

The flashing marquee read: "**_BLACK AQUITTED: PETTIGREW ALIVE!_**"

**END**

I don't think I usually do cliffhangers.

Short I know, but life sucks and then we die.

Sorry, but I have to cut it short so I can move on.

And I have to include GW in the fic because if I don't most of the HP and SM characters won't have couplings. And I can't and won't change the couplings because my brain is weird and will reject things that it doesn't like.

I've decided to include the AC wars, I need to somehow incorporate the pilots' personal histories later on.

This should be irritatingly complicating.

Songs

Evanescence- Haunted (Vernon and Harry)

Tourniquet (Dudley and Rei)

Story of the Year- And The Hero Will Drown

Devdas- Dola Re Dola

Green Day- Holiday

Placebo- Every You And Every Me

**Rena H. M.-** Woosa!

**SachiNyoko-** You always leave me the longest reviews. Thanks. I've inspired you? –starry eyed- Wo0t!

**mae-E-** Yes they are. And I need to include gundam in this.

**Princess Ren-** The relation of the title to the story won't be coming for another couple of chapters. But I did give you a taste.

**Taeniaea-** My sister was being selfish with our computer. I think I just misspelled your username like twice.


	4. A Hero To Save Me I'm Not Going To Stand

  
**Selenity's Solution**

**by Jasmine Starlight**

Disclaimer: The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. Like my father's come to pass. Seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends. Here comes the rain again. Falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again. Becoming who we are.

_**WARNING: This is an AU. The content may not be suitable for all readers. The relationships are created to suit this plot line. Deal with it. **_

Green Day…………………………………………………………-

Full Summary: That night on October 31st, 1981 was forever imbedded in magical history, baby Harry Potter survived the killing curse, while his parents were killed. What if there was another child living in the Potter household? The story of the forgotten Potter.

Dedicated to **SachiNyoko** who inspired me to dust off my notebook and write this.

It also gets dark ahead. Abuse. Abuse. If you cannot guess who is getting abused I think you have some serious issues. ;)

You know I thought that people would get tired of my Rei-centric fics. Really. I must say I think its time for Ami to rise from beyond the shadows.

Woah, that was weirdly deep.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**A HERO TO SAVE ME (I'M NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND WAIT)**

When Sirius Black received Arabella Figg's owl, he was surprised that one of his old school friends actually trusted him, after all it had only been a couple days since he had been cleared.

When he read the contents of the letter he was furious, and at the same time so guilty, before he stormed off to save them he needed to tell someone where he was just so the Ministry didn't get too suspicious, that's when he contacted Meioh Setsuna (coincidentally an old flame), who he had suspected had a hand in him finally capturing Pettigrew.

So he had flooed to her mansion in Japan, boy had that been awkward, and informed her of the current situation.

He was now very antsy.

He had done something responsible and now it was time for him to do something rash and kill the Dursleys.

He was currently waiting for the go ahead from Setsuna, who upon his arrival had told him he looked like shit and then began formulating a plan.

"We have to contact the Ministry." She said softly.

"What? Why?" Sirius asked indignantly.

"They could arrest you for kidnapping, you don't need to spend more time in Azkaban." she reasoned somberly.

Sirius glared at her.

"Don't try that on me, it doesn't work." Setsuna said in response.

Sirius continued glaring.

"Fine, go get them, but don't **_scare_** them. They've been traumatized enough as it is." she said seriously.

Sirius schooled his features into a hard and stony glare, before he flooed out Setsuna said to him, "Once you've got them bring them back here."

Sirius looked at her funnily.

"Lily and James didn't only treat you as family, it's the least I can do." Setsuna said as she smiled grimly.

Sirius made a move to say something, "Shh, go they need you. It might be a good idea to ask Arabella for help, she's the only reason that Dumbledore isn't deciding 'the proper course of action' return the favor why don't you."

_**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
**__**Confusing what is real**_

****

Rei sniffled pathetically as she curled up in the corner of her closet.

Where was Harry?

Was he alright?

More tears made their way down her face as pain lanced through her, hunger growled in her stomach and dominated her thoughts.

She hadn't been fed in three days.

Although, Dudley had poured cold water through the slats in the door, which maybe wasn't the best thing.

Rei coughed, smothering the sound in her elbow, they couldn't hear her now.

"Harry, I hope you're alright." she murmured hoarsely as the door opened to reveal blinding light.

Rei was too tired to scream any more.

_**There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend  
The rain then sends dripping acidic questions  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion  
Then with the eyes tightly shut looking thought the rust and rotten dust  
A spot of light floods the floor  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
The eyes ease open and its dark again**_

****

Arabella wasn't surprised with the speed of Sirius' arrival, she merely grimly bade him inside and sat at her kitchen table.

"That's the house." she pointed out of the window over the sink.

"Is it?" Sirius asked darkly.

"It is, I expect you'll be going over there, do you have a wand?" Arabella asked somberly.

"Yes, the Ministry finally released mine."

"Then we'll be going."

"We?" he asked curiously.

"Yes 'we', **someone** has to help you move the bodies." Arabella said firmly.

"As you wish, just don't get in my way." Sirius said acidly.

Arabella rolled her eyes, "Lead the way Belly."

_**Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed / but  
I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
And watches everything  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me / right underneath my skin**_

****

Harry vigorously rubbed at the stains on his worn glasses, he needed to get out of the cellar so he could find Rei and run away from here.

He hoped to God that she was alright.

But then again, God had never answered many of his prayers.

He nearly jumped ten feet in the air when he heard the door being kicked open.

_**Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last**_

****

Vernon Dursley had not been scared many times in his several years of obese existence, mostly because of aforementioned obesity.

But when a haggard looking man, with someone who suspiciously reminded him of Mrs. Figg, burst into his house with their freakish wands at the ready he was scared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he bellowed, his face coloring a fantastic currant purple.

Sirius smiled a sinister half-smile, he moved across the carpeted foyer like a Dementor of old, "Oh, Vernon I believe the question is what did you think you were doing when you laid one pudgy finger on my godchildren?" he leered softly.

Arabella took this time to bypass Vernon's (now) frozen form, and went upstairs, ignoring the shrieking Petunia, and the blubbering Dudley, who seemed to have wet his pants.

Carefully knocking on the walls, she finally found the concealed pantry that Rei occupied.

"No…don't hurt me…it wasn't my fault…Harry…where's Harry?" Rei said weakly, barely able to lift up her head.

Arabella hid her disgust at the Dursleys' treatment of a nine-year-old girl and took off her coat and after gently propping Rei up, wrapped said girl in it.

The most depressing thing was that the coat seemed to swallow her, Arabella frowned, that coat was small on her and Arabella was a very slender woman.

"I hope Sirius kills the Dursleys." She murmured as she picked up Rei and carried her out of the room.

"Sirius?" Rei asked dazedly from Arabella's warm shoulder.

"Yes, Sweetie, your godfather has come to beat the bloody stuffing out of your Uncle, so don't you worry poppet." Arabella said soothingly.

"He came, he came, I didn't even write him and he came." Rei said pathetically before losing consciousness.

Arabella frowned before walking into the kitchen to glare at a subdued Petunia, "You! You were supposed to be their aunt! Family! What kind of filth are you?" she asked accusingly.

"Don't you come into my house you little freak--"

"I'm the freak? Who's locking up nine-year-olds in storage closets?" Arabella said dangerously.

Petunia had nothing to say in response, "While you're standing there why don't you do something useful and make some tea, and crumpets, seeing as you're too normal to feed your own sister's children." Arabella snapped angrily, pointedly ignoring the loud yelling happening in the den.

Petunia stood stock still, "What are you just standing there for? Snap to it!"

Tending to Rei she, waved her wand several times, "Bugger! I still need to find Harry!" Arabella eyed Petunia, who was gathering crumpets, suspiciously, before she waved her wand once again, _"Protego."_ A bright blue light erupted from her wand tip.

Before Petunia could complain Arabella said, "Where's Harry? Never mind I'll go find him, if you touch one hair on Rei's head I'll know, I could go to the corner store on the street or to the continent of Africa and I'd know, got that?" Petunia nodded.

Arabella walked through the den, ignoring the things that were flying through the air and splattering on the walls, she checked all the walls, and closets, and linen chests.

She frowned, what was the banging sound coming from the basement?

Seeing as that was the only place she hadn't looked, Arabella safely assumed that Harry was being imprisoned there.

When she kicked down the musty door she was assaulted by a very springy, malnourished nine-year-old boy, "Easy there, Harry boy I'm not going to hurt you." She said putting her hands up in surrender.

"You're not Aunt Petunia." Harry said disbelievingly.

"Thank god no, did you see the woman on that neck?" she said, smiling tensely.

Harry clambered off Arabella, "Where's Rei? Who are you? Where's Uncle Vernon?" he asked agitatedly.

"Easy does it, I'm Arabella Figg, Rei's finally getting some food in the kitchen, Uncle Vernon is getting his arse kicked by Sirius Black, who happens to be your godfather by the way, and I'm old Mrs. Figg from next door minus about twenty years."

"Huh." Harry said tiredly.

"I'll explain later, let's get you upstairs, how's the food around here?" she asked conversationally.

"My food or the food that's served to the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"Either is fine, I have crumpets and tea being made." Arabella said as she herded Harry past the den and into the kitchen, where Petunia was huddled in a corner all the while Rei was emitting a soft blue light.

"What happened to her? Why is she glowing? What's happening? Did you do something to her? TELL ME--" Harry's frantic rant was cut off by Arabella calmly smacking him, "Relax, Harry my boy, Rei is fine, she's just sleeping, tea?"

_**Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal  
And you never had a chance  
Love it, or leave it, you can't understand  
A pretty face, but you do so carry on,  
and on,  
and on**_

A rather haggard Sirius walked into the kitchen, looking very much like the cat that ate the canary, "Are you alright?" he asked somberly, addressing Harry.

Harry's bespectacled eyes went very wide, "Are you?"

Sirius looked to the floor, "Yes I am."

Harry then promptly kicked him in the shins, "What took you so long?" he demanded, Sirius returned his gaze to the puke green linoleum tiles.

"Stop looking so guilty! Smile!" Harry demanded irately, "You know for such a shrimpy kid you sure do make a lot of demands." Arabella noted as she sipped her tea.

"James' blood is finally kicking in." Sirius grinned wolfishly; actually the proper word would be doggishly, Arabella smiled it had been a long time since she had seen **_that_** grin.

**END**

Songs

Thank You For The Venom- My Chemical Romance

Crawling, Paper Cut, Points of Authority- Linkin Park

No Regret Life- Nakushita Kotoba

Asterisk- Orange Range

**Kikiyo-** Really? I'm getting new reviewers…ha!

**SachiNyoko-** When are you UPDATING? Eh? Anyway, I'll be skipping forward and then probably flashing back occasionally, by the way I have money either. I blow it all on manga and overpriced coffee from Barnes & Noble. Heh. I delayed this chapter mostly because the only computer with internet access was always occupied and I had school. Yeah, now no one's home and I can update…would you have any feedback on when I should introduce the G-boys? Help me out here. Tell me some of the weird ideas in your head. Great minds think alike, ne? Plus I'm a weirdo so I won't be confusing. :p

**Raine of The Darkness Clan-** I'm your hero? Aww, thank you maybe I shouldn't be telling you this, but I'm not going to kill him off either. TAKE THAT JKR!

**Taeniaea-** I think I misspelled your name again, sorry. Really, you loved that chapter? Very dark. Oh well.

**Rena H. M.-** Well, they didn't leave yet, but next chapter will go through a lot of things and explain the dark stuff.

**Princess** **Ren**- …hi.

**mae**-**E**- Do you read Harry Potter?

**Raining** **Silver**- I manipulate characters well. YEAH!

**Tainted Spirit of Life-** Isn't she? Isn't it odd that Serena was the only one with a set future, with a daughter and husband, how come the other senshi don't? I'll tell you why its because they're supposed to spend their whole lives protecting her and her family. How do you know Selenity isn't evil? We only see her interacting with Serena we don't know how she would treat the others. We don't know how she treated them on the moon, so I took some liberties, because I find the whole situation with the senshi and Princess Serenity to be very unfair. Serenity gets everything that equates to a happy life and they get diddly squat…thanks for your review. It will be nice to read your next review. Peace!


	5. Trials By Fire

  
**Selenity's Solution **

**by Jasmine Starlight**

Disclaimer: The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. Like my father's come to pass. Seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends. Here comes the rain again. Falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again. Becoming who we are.

_**WARNING: This is an AU. The content may not be suitable for all readers. The relationships are created to suit this plot line. Deal with it. **_

Green Day…………………………………………………………-

**_American_** **_Idiot_** is the soundtrack for this fic. Just letting you know, any requests?

Let me know man.

Because I have a lot of time on my hands.

Full Summary: That night on October 31st, 1981 was forever imbedded in magical history, baby Harry Potter survived the killing curse, while his parents were killed. What if there was another child living in the Potter household? The story of the forgotten Potter.

My Dad is annoying me…

Dedicated to **SachiNyoko** who inspired me to dust off my notebook and finally write this. And **Raine of the Darkness Clan**, I'm such an idiot.

I've gotten back from my vacation on vacation and am now writing…and **Raine of the Darkness Clan**…I am eternally sorry for that spoiling the ending issue, really sorry. Sorry……deeply sorry.

This chapter showcases Familial! Setsuna and Sirius Chibi! Ron…awww how cute.

There was some fucked up shit going on in HBP…I do not appreciate the fucking up of some of my favorite characters… it's not right…man…but I can speak no more…

Holy shit it's been so long since I updated this.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**TRIALS BY FIRE**

Sirius felt Rei squeeze his hand tightly as the trial proceeded, aside from that she showed no signs of trauma. That could be a problem, especially if they were repressing the memories.

The real trial wouldn't commence for weeks yet; this was just the custody hearing. He was getting permanent custody but the Ministry still had to decide where to place them for the duration of the trial.

Sirius didn't understand why he couldn't continue to take care of them like he'd been doing for the past week and a half, Setsuna didn't try to bother explaining the inefficient bureaucracy of the MoM to him, knowing it would result in several minutes of angry confusion.

But it was still heart-wrenching after all they'd been through, it didn't seem fair especially since Harry was trying to glue his hand to Sirius' ankle (which would have been cute if Sirius was going on a long business trip). Although juvenile, it did seem to be a feasible plan for someone Harry's age, even if the glue could be removed with a simple spell.

At his age Sirius had already discovered his mother's potion books and a plethora of joking items. Harry _had_ been stifled all his life, Sirius reasoned, he hadn't had access to magic all his life.

He hadn't seen house elves, or dragons, or boggarts, or cauldrons, or wands.

He hadn't been exposed to it. He hadn't _lived_ it. Hadn't breathed it. Hadn't tasted it. Hadn't smelt it.

Hadn't had it. Period. Not like he should, Sirius could only imagine how life was like in the Dursley household was if either one of them had shown accidental magic. They were FREAKING Potters, one of the best bloodlines in England and they had spent the first nine years of their childhood in a sodding pantry.

And that made Sirius angrier, made him want to pummel Dursley again, although what Arabella had done had been pretty fitting.

Not only was the man magic-phobic, he was also homophobic (apparently they believed in equal-opportunity discrimination) so Arabella had transfigured his boring suit and tie into wizard's robes (which were flashing pink by the way) she also gave him a makeover.

The works, hair, nails, shadow, liner, gloss, Sirius couldn't think of many other make up products but he was sure Arabella had used much more than that.

Then she tied him to a chair, and repeated the process on his wife, except she had a bonnet instead of a hat.

All of that was on top of the fact that he was still thoroughly bruised and marked from Sirius' hexes, jinxes, and occasional kicks.

Dudley was squealing like a pig at that point so Sirius transfigured him into a duck. He didn't know why he'd picked a duck but it had been priceless when Dudley had started pecking at his father's robes.

But that's irrelevant now, Sirius thought firmly, what matters now is the road to recovery.

The judged banged her gavel and Harry and Rei had been placed.

With the Weasleys, it was a good choice, they were a nice bunch, worked for the Order as well, but in spite of that Sirius felt the knife in his heart twist. WON'T SUPPORT MY DIVIDERS

Harry cautiously surveyed his new environment, the night before his placement trial, Setsuna had come into the room he and Rei had occupied (temporarily) to explain what was going to happen.

"_Now, Harry, don't worry the house they place you in isn't **permanent**." She said firmly._

"_Why can't we stay with you and Sirius?" Rei asked in a small voice._

"_Because that's not how the Ministry works, it's very complicated--"_

_Harry interrupted her, "I think they're a bunch of gits."_

"_I agree with Prongs Jr.!" Sirius chimed in from the doorway, as he came in and ruffled Harry's already very messy locks._

"_I second that motion! They sent us a letter about some magical artifact when we didn't even know we had magic!" Rei added._

_Setsuna sighed, it was too late for Harry, and Sirius had already contaminated him. She could only hope to salvage Rei._

"_Ow!" Sirius exclaimed loudly as Setsuna bonked him with a overstuffed pillow._

Harry was snapped out of his reverie as a small red-headed boy approached him with a ball, "Hi." He said quietly.

He was soon joined by two other red-headed boys, twins they seemed to be. "Are you our new brother?" one of them asked.

"He doesn't have red hair, why don't you have red hair?"

They pestered him with questions he couldn't answer, Harry began to feel annoyed, then the first red-headed boy spoke again, "Go 'way Fred, George. You're bothering 'em."

"Fine, we will go away." George said.

"Yes, let's go George, we're not wanted here."

And so they left.

"My name's Ron."

"I'm Harry."

"You wanna play?"

"Ok."

Meanwhile Rei was having an interesting time playing with garden gnomes in the company of Ginny and a watchful Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny naturally was reserved at first, but when she had discovered Rei's favorite color (red) to her delight and surprise, she had the same preference. And that ladies and gentlemen is how one of the great friendships of their generation was born.

After their heart-to-heart Ginny had confided in Rei that her brothers were icky and Ginny sometimes wished she could throw them around like garden gnomes.

Then Rei had asked what garden gnomes were, Ginny, who was shocked at this revelation, happily dug around for some.

Despite her earlier fear of mean aunts and uncles when being placed in a foster home, Rei found it was best to channel your anxiety, your fears and your anger into something productive.

So sending gnomes twirling about in the air was a good stress reliever.

**ONE MORE YEAR HAS COME AND PASSED **

The lump under the dark blue duvet cover made no sounds other than that of a deep sleep. Occasionally a loud snore permeated the thick silence that came with the mid-morning light.

Several posters had been tacked messily onto the surrounding dark blue walls, many displaying flashing Quidditch players executing signature moves. A select few show-cased surly looking bands with enough hair gel to supply a small country.

A slender specter-like figure slowly eased the door open, bare-feet gently padded across the beige carpet carefully avoiding the discarded clothes that littered the floor.

She headed toward the pale blinds and with one swift pull wrenches them open all the way, immersing the room in light.

Then she makes her way toward the bed, firmly taking the blanket with two hands, in a decidedly similar way she has divested the lump of its protection from the sun's blinding rays.

"Uggh!" Harry protested as he groped for the pillow to put over his head.

"Breakfast is almost halfway through, usually you're up by now." Setsuna said chidingly.

"Mmmphf." Harry replied head still buried in the pillow.

"That's no excuse." Setsuna said as she wrested the pillow away from him, sending it to its fellows on the floor she handed Harry his glasses.

"Blegh."

"You know, there was this Quidditch exhibition we were supposed go see." She said conversationally as she examined a poster that was slowly sliding off the wall.

The word "quidditch" sent Harry flying into action, he was similar to Sirius and James in that respect; he suddenly became a whirlwind of clothes and shoes.

Setsuna had the presence of mind to slowly make her way out of the room, shutting the door softly she made her way back downstairs.

She ran into Rei, "Done already?"

"Sirius wanted to see something from yesterday's Prophet."

"And he sent you to get it, that lazy bugger."

"Sounds about right." Harry said from behind Setsuna on the stairs.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Rei said congenially.

"Shove off."

"You first."

"Maybe another time." Harry suggested.

"Saved you the chives from my omelet." Rei replied.

"Wicked."

Setsuna rolled her eyes, "If we're done having conversations on the stairs, let's get a move on."

Rei continued trekking up the long winding staircase, and Harry let out a long-suffering sigh as he dawdle behind Setsuna, piercing the quiet with loud yawns. WON'T SUPPORT MY DIVIDERS

The quidditch exhibition was crawling with people by the time the quartet arrived there. Diagon Alley was being extended with several powerful charms so as to accommodate the crowds. Harry and Rei were supposed to meet Setsuna, Sirius and the Weasleys at the ice cream parlor at lunch.

Until then they were free to wander about. Harry made a beeline toward the displays on new brooms. Rei milled about, she had several galleons to spend and until lunch to do it.

She made her way further down the alley where several vendors had set up shop for the day. Passing over gaudy jewelry, she made her way to a oriental tent for books.

Drawing the cloth open, she stepped inside was assaulted by the heavy scent of incense. Eyes roving over several bookcases stacked with books in several languages.

Feeling the heavy parchment of one between her fingers, she ventured deeper into the shop, a large red tome with an odd symbol on the cover caught her attention. Hefting it up, she flipped through the ancient pages. "Good choice." A raspy voice said.

Rei yelped in surprise, she turned around to see a little old woman, leaning heavily on an old birch walking stick. "Daughter come closer, this dim light is horrible for my eyes."

She complied, the woman gently pried the book from her dazed fingers. "This is a good choice for you." She repeated.

"Er…how much is it then?"

"For you, nothing."

"Huh? No, no I couldn't." Rei exclaimed astonishedly.

But the woman was already wrapping the book in thick cloth. "Let me buy something first then." Rei suggested quickly.

The woman's smile (if possible) grew wider, "As you wish."

Almost frantically she searched for something to purchase, pausing at a set of ornate jade statues. Hurriedly picking them out she withdrew her galleons and bought the set to satisfy her conscience.

When the sickles of her change had finally been counted, she hurriedly turned to leave, she was nearly bowled over by the raucous entrance of another boy, who glared at her as if it were her fault.

"Wufei." The old woman chided, "Mind the customers."

The boy, Wufei bowed at Rei and said something in a different language to the old woman, who merely smiled blithely.

Wufei turned to Rei once more and regarded her with a different look in his eye, "So it's you."

"Huh." Rei said confusedly.

"You better take care of yourself, stupid onnako, we'll meet again." The boy sneered meanly.

Rei blinked like a fish out of water and ran like a bat out of hell and onto the crowded street. WON'T SUPPORT MY DIVIDERS

"Would you like some gravy?" Charlie asked. Rei blinked out of her stupor, "Eh." She replied dazedly.

"Would you like some gravy?" Charlie repeated, this time slower.

"Sure." She replied absently as she resumed staring out the window, Harry frowned, as he momentarily paused in his conversation with Ron about the Chudley Cannons to observe his sister.

She was conking out again, Harry mused as he watched Rei take the gravy from Charlie and then drown her asparagus in it. "Harry, don't you think that the Cannons have a chance at the cup this year?" Ron demanded.

"No." Harry replied honestly, "Ron, you say that like every year."

"No I don't." Ron insisted futilely.

"Yes you do." Bill put in.

"Who asked you?" Ron demanded belligerently before he pointedly turned away from Bill and resumed his conversation/argument with Harry.

"But their beaters this year, no one's been able to touch them." Ron persisted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Ron."

When the quartet arrived home, Rei was exhausted but she couldn't sleep, Harry seemed to be suffering from the same kind of insomnia, "What should we get for our birthday?" Rei asked quietly.

Harry shifted in his comfortable cocoon of pillows and sofa cushions, "Dunno, have anything in mind?"

"We could always get new brooms."

"I thought you weren't interested in flying."

Rei, frustrated threw a pillow at his head, "Alright! We can get brooms."

"We don't have to get brooms you git."

"So then what?"

Rei was silent for several minutes, "Hey, Harry remember when we went to Japan for Christmas?"

"Yeah,"

"How about we go there? You know as our present?" Rei suggested excitedly.

"Seriously?" Harry asked as he disentangled himself from his nest of blankets.

"No I'm just winding you up so I can burst your bubble." Rei threw another pillow at him, "Of course I'm serious, you daft tosser."

"You think Setsuna and Sirius'll go for it?"

"Why wouldn't they? It's not as if they'll have to pay for plane tickets or anything, we could Floo there and Setsuna has a mansion there or something like that. We could do all the tourist-y things, you know check out the Japanese quidditch team, or the Japanese soccer team."

"Muggle sports?"

"Yes. Muggle sports."

"Alright-y then I hear the baseball teams over there seem enthusiastic."

"Where exactly did you hear this from?"

"Fred and George."

"Honestly I'm surprised you even let them within ten feet of you after the whole male-pattern baldness incident."

"Damnit woman! I am not going to be bald when I get older."

"Don't 'damnit woman' me. Besides you're not supposed to curse."

"Shut up."

"Make me you duffer."

"I would but I'm tangled up in all these bloody cushions."

"Stupid prat."

**END**

**Princess Ren- **next chapter they're going to JAPAN! I wish I could go to Japan man.

**Rena H. M.-** that's one of the reasons that I don't really like Serena, because she has so much more than the other senshi and she's always complaining.

**Mae-E-** okay.

**AthrunZallaLover-** Athrun is so hot man…..

**Raine of The Darkness Clan-** I am eternally sorry.

**Hecate of Black** **Magic-** SHE IS EVIL! I can sense it.

**F33.- / '/ ()()332-** okay……what's noobness?

**NightShade25- **willdo

**SachiNyoko-** sadly I haven't killed the Dursleys off yet, but their time will come. I want to introduce at least one of the G-boys in the next chapter. I was thinking Heero. I have the boxed set, it's awesome. I could send someone to Durmstrang or something. Whatever, I need time to work it out as we go along. HEh.

**Taeniaea**- ridiculously hard to spell name person.


	6. Defying the Odds

**Selenity's Solution **

**by Jasmine Starlight**

Disclaimer: The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. Like my father's come to pass. Seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends. Here comes the rain again. Falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again. Becoming who we are.

_**WARNING: This is an AU. The content may not be suitable for all readers. The relationships are created to suit this plot line. Deal with it. **_

Green Day…………………………………………………………-

_**American**_ _**Idiot**_ is the soundtrack for this fic. Just letting you know, any requests?

Full Summary: That night on October 31st, 1981 was forever imbedded in magical history, baby Harry Potter survived the killing curse, while his parents were killed. What if there was another child living in the Potter household? The story of the forgotten Potter.

My Dad is annoying me…

Dedicated to **SachiNyoko** who inspired me to dust off my notebook and finally write this.

Holy shit it's been so long since I updated this.

In the interest of plot development I've skipped forward to the twins' first day at Hogwarts. This chapter gets a little maudlin so beware.

God this was the chapter that wouldn't end.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**DEFYING THE ODDS**

Rei nervously looked out the window on her first trip on the Hogwarts Express. The countryside was speeding by becoming a green blur. She turned back to look at her brother who was anxiously fiddling with his glasses.

Then she turned to survey their compartment, it consisted of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, a frizzy headed girl who was poring over her books, and Neville Longbottom who had lost his toad.

What a motley crew.

By time Rei turned her attention back to the window the scarlet steam engine had pulled to a stop and it was time for the students to being disembarking.

They were greeted by Hagrid, a mammoth of a man who was the groundskeeper of Hogwarts who directed them to tiny little boats that they would take to the school. He also managed to reunite Neville with his mislaid toad.

The five of them managed to cram into a tiny ship and they set off toward a castle filled with twinkling lights. Rei's stomach was about as settled as the tumultuous waves of the lake they were crossing.

When they disembarked her stomach felt no better. In fact her butterflies seemed to have doubled. She looked over at her brother to see if he felt the same way. If he did the only indication was his constant fidgeting.

Rei took a breath and held it. They were met by a stately old woman who made a short speech, introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, and led them to a great pair of double doors.

She wasn't so caught up in her anxiousness that she didn't notice the exchange and subsequent rebuff that took place between her brother and the pointy chinned, pale blonde boy who introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. If she had felt more like her usual self she would have felt insulted that he had not even bothered to address her.

But that didn't even matter as the great doors were opening and the group of first years was stepping forward to be sorted. Rei hoped that no one else could hear the loud pounding of her heart.

"ABBOT, HANNAH!" Professor McGonagall called out from a scroll in her hand.

A shy girl with blonde pig tails stepped forward to be sorted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the tattered hat shouted. The announcement was greeted with cheers from the corresponding table.

Rei tried to calm herself as McGonagall approached her end of the alphabet. But it was of no use.

"GRANGER, HERMIONE!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The frizzy headed girl stumbled toward her home to loud cheers. Ron whispered to Harry, "My entire family has been Gryffindor for generations if I don't end up there I don't know what I'll do."

"It'll be alright Ron." was her brother's eloquent rejoinder.

"MACMILLAN, ERNEST!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" There was more cheering from the yellow and black colored table.

"I hope I don't end up in Hufflepuff. My Gran'll murder me." Neville said lamely.

"MALFOY, DRACO!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

A tall, gangly, black boy named Dean Thomas patted Neville on the shoulder reassuringly.

"PARKINSON, PANSY!"

"SLYTHERIN!" A blonde pug nosed girl sashayed toward a table done in green and silver.

"As long as I don't end up in Slytherin I don't think Sirius would mind." Harry said to Ron.

Ron scoffed, "Imagine a Potter in Slytherin? What a thought."

"POTTER, HARRY!"

"Harry you're up. Good luck!" Ron said with a nudge.

Harry walked up to the stool and put the ratty hat on his head. There was a moment of oppressive silence while the hat deliberated before it shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a deafening roar from the aforementioned table; Rei could spot at least three Weasleys clapping vigorously.

"POTTER, REI!"

With knees that were knocking together Rei walked to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

_Hmm, let's see. There's a fair amount of courage and hope in here._

_Please put me in Gryffindor with Harry. _

_But there's also a fair bit of darkness and witty cunning. I don't think Gryffindor is the place for you my dear._

_Please. We've never been apart!_

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was a deafening silence in the Great Hall. The only sound that was heard was Rei's steps as she made her way to her table. Her heart was in her throat but she kept her eyes pinned to her plate. _A Potter in Slytherin!_

The Sorting went on around her.

"THOMAS, DEAN!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"WEASLEY, RON!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron went to his table while his housemates clapping deafeningly. _Why does everyone seem to get into Gryffindor but me?_ Rei thought miserably, trying to catch her brother's eye and failing.

"YUY, HEERO!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Sorting wrapped up with:

"ZABINI, BLAISE!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"The Sorting never fails to make me feel old. Ah, the start of a new year. How exciting. Let's hope that the stuff between your ears has not rotted away. Let me make a toast to new beginnings." Headmaster Dumbledore rose to his feet, glass in hand.

Rei did not look up as she raised her goblet of pumpkin juice and put it down quickly.

"How different you must be from the rest of your lot to be sent here." Draco mused meanly, flanked on either side by Crabbe and Goyle, two meaty boys that Rei found she could not tell apart.

She said nothing and moved her potatoes around her plate.

"It must be awful to be the black sheep of the family." He went on, his voice increasing.

_I want to go home._

**O.o**

Rei was led up to her dormitory by a Slytherin prefect whose name she disremembered. She shared her living space with the pug-nosed girl, the last girl to be sorted, and a girl who looked like she could take an ogre in a fight.

What a motley crew.

Sitting down on a bed that was pushed against a window, Rei looked out the window and wished she could redo this entire day.

"I wish we didn't have to share. It's so plebian. This isn't even half the size of my room at home." Pug girl was saying.

Her other roommates had no reply for her. Rei sighed and tried to pretend that this wasn't as terrible as it really was and began to unpack.

On her way to the bathroom she heard Pansy remark to Millicent, "I wish that they didn't let just anyone into Slytherin anymore."

Looking at her reflection in the green tiled bathroom Rei wanted to cry, "Don't mind Pansy, she turns her nose up at everyone." A voice said from behind her.

Turning around she saw that Blaise had followed her into the bathroom.

She managed a weak smile in reply.

**O.o**

On her first day of classes Rei rose before anyone else and donned her green and silver uniform. She sprinted down the stairs through the empty Common Room and to the Great Hall where breakfast was being served.

Scanning the nearly empty Gryffindor table she did not find her brother. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice at her elbow asked, "Pass the butter." Turning she noted it was Heero, the last boy to be sorted.

"Here." She said absently. _You're welcome. _

**O.o**

Her first class of the day was Potions with her Gryffindor counterparts and because she arrived at breakfast nauseatingly early she departs for the dungeons before the Great Hall gets crowded. The hallway is empty and chilly but she ignored it and opened her Potions book to make sure that she knew what they would be learning about.

Tugging on a lock of hair absently she turned a page to study a detailed diagram of wolfsbane.

"As flattered as I am that you skipped breakfast to be early to my class I suggest that next time you take time out for your morning victuals." A silky voice said in her ear. Rei nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Professor Snape!" she exclaimed, placing a hand on her chest.

"That is my name."

"I didn't skip breakfast." was all she could come up with.

"Very well. Please desist your lurking in hallways and enter the classroom." Snape replied with a flourish of his black robes. Rei let herself indulge with an eye roll.

She selected a workbench in the second row and resumed reading her textbook.

Eventually her classmates seemed to filter in before the final bell rang. She didn't even look up at the person who sat next to her until Snape slammed the door shut with a bang.

"Why are you sitting here?" is the first thing that comes out of her mouth.

"Well sitting is what people generally do on benches." Draco replied, a smirk in his voice.

"But you hate me." Rei returned shutting her book.

"Hate is such a strong word. And I think that this seating arrangement can benefit both of us. I can escape Pansy and you can pass with flying marks despite the woeful lack of knowledge you possess because you spent your formative years growing up with Muggles."

"I only spent 9 years with them. I live with Sirius now."

"My point is still valid."

Rei rolled her eyes as Snape swept into the room_. _

**O.o**

Sighing, Potions had been grueling. Snape worked his first years to the bone as if they were going to disappear. She sighed again as she realized that she had yet to talk to Harry. Collecting her books she walked out of the classroom only to be slammed against the dungeon wall.

Looking up at her attacker, she noticed that Pansy Parkinson was holding her against the wall with surprising strength.

"What gives? Let me up."

"You little harlot! Who do you think you are? Stealing Draco from me?" she all but snarled at her roommate. Her blonde hair was falling into her eyes as she panted heavily so Rei could feel her hot breath.

"What?" Rei said incredulously.

"You heard me. Don't think I didn't see you in Potions."

"He sat next to me! As if your ridiculous love life is any affair of mine."

"Don't cross me Dirty Blood. Everyone in Slytherin knows how much of a freak you really are. I mean your family has been Gryffindor for generations."

"Get the hell off of me you dumb bitch. I didn't ask for your boyfriend to sit next to me. So you can go take a long walk off a very short pier for all I care." Rei took this opportunity to give Pansy a good shove.

Rei stared down her classmate as menacingly as she could manage.

"Just know this. I'll be watching you." Pansy said before she marched off.

"What the hell was that?" Rei muttered to no one as she tried to pick up the pieces of her lost composure.

**O.o**

Biting her split lip, Rei sat on her bed and tried to pen a letter to her godparents.

_Dear Sirius and Setsuna, _

_You've probably already heard from Harry but whatever. I got into Slytherin. He got into Gryffindor. There's some kind of balance there I'm sure of it. My classes are okay I guess. They haven't taught us to fly yet—so that's one thing I'm looking forward to. Not that I need to learn how (right Sirius? HAHA). Maybe I'll try out for Quidditch in the spring. Anyway, I've got to run._

_xx_

_Rei_

**O.o**

Sirius scratched his chin as he surveyed his mail. Bill. Bill. Bill. Flier. Bill. Letter from Rei.

"Have they written?" Setsuna asked over his shoulder, pouring coffee into Sirius's cup.

"I've Rei's letter here. I don't think Harry's got to writing one. Must be having a riot of a time. He and Ron are in Gryffindor together according to what Molly's told me."

"Well, go on and open it."

Sirius ripped open the parchment envelope and the two of them read the letter, Setsuna while leaning over Sirius' shoulder.

"Well. She seems kind of bored." He remarked as he left it on the kitchen table.

"Bored? She seems miserable." Setsuna replied as she took the chair opposite Sirius, snatching bacon from his plate.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, "How do you figure that she's miserable?"

"Well. She and Harry aren't complainers. They're more the grin and bear it types. So if she was terribly alone and homesick she wouldn't come crying to mummy and daddy about it. The whole letter seems strained like she had to look and find some positive things to tell us about to make us feel better." Setsuna said as she daintily buttered her toast.

"That's terrible. But why does she have to be miserable in Slytherin? I mean I personally would have been happier if she and Harry stayed together but the Hat makes these decisions for a reason."

"How can she not be? She's a Potter in Slytherin. In case you didn't notice, it isn't the most forgiving of houses. All that matters is name and purity of blood. Lily was a Muggle so Rei's already got two strikes against her."

"That's ridiculous."

"But true."

Sirius sighed, "So what do we do? Write her back like we don't know she's suffering in silence or offer her words of comfort."

There was a pause as Setsuna worked her way around her scrambled eggs. "The former."

"How does that help?"

"It's not supposed to help. This is something that she has to do on her own."

"Bollocks."

"Whatever you say Black." Setsuna replied affectionately, her tone lacking most of the derision she had held him in for most of their school days.

**O.o**

_Dear Rei,_

_Slytherin, eh? Well I suppose 1 out of 2 isn't bad. Just kidding. I think that you should definitely try out for Quidditch. Your arm is killer and with Harry on the opposing team it could very well come down to Potter against Potter for the cup. How exciting I can't wait. Sounds like you're having a ball of a time in ole Slythering. Try and make some friends that don't hate Muggles that much, for your dear old Siri?_

_Sirius _

Rei couldn't stop herself from breaking into a smile at Sirius' letter. It was the highlight of her week. Placing that one down, she turned to the one that Setsuna had sent her.

_Rei,_

_I was in Slytherin too. And I am not fooled. Be careful. I worry about you because you aren't inherently evil like some of the spawn that reside in your house. Your skin isn't tough enough. Try not to make enemies of the wrong people. I'm sure you know who they are by now. I've enclosed a little present. I do hope that you don't have to use it. _

_Be safe, _

_Setsuna_

Rei fingered the ornate dagger that Setsuna had slipped into the envelope. She carried it with her at all times, tucked into the pocket of her cloak. After what she found when she arrived at her dorm she slept with it under her pillow.

Sitting on her bed she noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye. Quickly snapping off the sheets she gasped loudly. There was a bright green snake sitting on her pillow.

Her gasp drew Blaise's attention who muffled her shriek behind her hands.

Slowly moving away from her bed Rei began to backpedal very slowly.

"Is it poisonous?" Blaise whispered.

"How should I know?" Rei whispered back frantically.

"I'll go get our prefect." Blaise said dashing away.

"Don't leave me!" Rei exclaimed but Blaise was already gone. Luckily the snake didn't seem to have the desire to pounce as all it did was laze in the sunlight that struck Rei's pillow from outside.

Thundering footsteps indicated to her that Blaise was back with her prefect.

She finally remembered the prefect's name. Morag MacDougall was a fifth year.

"Jesus. What the hell?" she said as she pushed Rei behind her.

"My thoughts exactly." Rei muttered to herself.

With the help of some quick transfiguration Morag was able to procure a tank with a lid and somehow managed to lure the snake into it.

**O.o**

Sitting in Professor Snape's office was not how she wanted to spend her evening.

"You do realize that I will have to notify your guardian."

"What! No!"

Snape raised an eyebrow over her reaction.

"I mean, is that really necessary? I didn't get hurt or anything and I don't want them to worry for no reason." Rei amended, trying to fix her slip.

"Let me impress upon you the gravity of what could have happened. Somehow a green mamba found its way to your bed. The green mamba's venom contains highly deadly neurotoxins that would have attacked your lungs and heart first. Luckily the green mamba is shy and unaggressive unlike its cousin the black mamba. You would have died if your roommate Blaise had not been present."

Rei said nothing for awhile before replying. "I know that I dodged a proverbial bullet here Professor but my point still stands. Nothing happened. I got really lucky and got to keep my hide. So there's really no need to tell my godparents. Sirius will wig out and Setsuna will fume quietly. You know how they are."

Snape's lips twitched and Rei, sensing victory, went in for the kill.

"Besides, I don't want to appear weak to my other housemates. Weakness is not something that is celebrated in Slytherin." What she didn't say was: _I'm being tested._

_Or any other house._ Snape thought dourly.

"Very well. I will have to settle with merely writing a report about this incident. But if anything like this happens in the future I will have to notify your guardian about it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Very well. Get to dinner. I don't want you to miss anymore meals on my account."

**O.o**

Rei managed to make it to dinner in time to snag a roll and some soup.

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked from across her.

"Peachy."

"What did Snape want?"

"He was going to write and report and tell my godparents." She said shortly. '

"You mean Sirius Black the convict?"

"Former convict. He was cleared of everything he supposedly did; I'll have you know." Rei said defensively.

"It's good to see that you're still alive Potter." Draco said from his side of the table. Yet again flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. _Do they come in packaged set I wonder?_

"I bet your little girlfriend is disappointed about that." Rei said scathingly, not even looking up from her bread.

Draco looked like someone punched him in the gut. "What?"

"I have this unerring feeling that Pansy was somehow behind this." She continued serving herself a generous helping of gravy and mashed potatoes.

At Draco's silence she went on, "It might have something to do with the fact that after Potions she cornered me and just about threatened me with bodily harm."

Blaise gave her a wide eyed look, "If you knew who did it, why didn't you tell Snape?"

"It's just a hunch." Rei said serenely. "Are you going to eat that?"

**O.o**

Setsuna was reading a book while Sirius snoozed in his chair when an owl tapped at the window. Recognizing it as one of Hogwarts' she let it in and took the letter attached to its leg.

There was no greeting.

_Your girl's got guts. I have to give you that._

There was no signature either. Setsuna frowned there was only person who would send her unsigned letters. But why would Severus send her this message?

**O.o**

Rei was dusting crumbs off her sleeves as she left the Great Hall when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an alcove.

She found that she was staring down the somber grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell Malfoy?" she exclaimed as she made a move to escape but was impeded by Draco's grip on her hand.

"I need to know something."

"What?" Rei said irritably.

"Do you really think that Pansy did this?" he asked seriously.

Rei paused; she really had to stop getting cornered by random classmates. "Yes. I mean I can't have pissed off anyone else the way I did her." She said with a sigh.

"I'll take care of it." Draco said before he left.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

**O.o**

The next week in Potions Draco slid into his seat next to hers.

"Really?" she asked him tiredly.

"I told you I'd take care of it, didn't I?" Draco said as he took out his books. Rei had to admit that Draco had kept his word; Pansy seemed to have stopped her sabotaging. Rei found no more reptiles in her personal effects nor was she randomly cornered by other first years anymore.

"Whatever." Draco's smirk was her only reply.

**O.o**

Barring major incident Rei's second week of school went off without a hitch. She and Blaise were becoming fast friends because they'd been paired together in Charms to levitate a feather. They hadn't made much progress yet but at least they hadn't blown it up.

Rei hummed softly as she put her books down on her bed. Opening her trunk she was alarmed to find that her clothes were no where to be found. That was really weird.

Checking under her bed she found they were not there either, nor were they under her sheets, between her bed and the wall, under Blaise's, Millicent's, or Pansy's beds, or in the bathroom.

She was about to tear her hair out when she noticed something in the window. There was something white and grey floating in the lake. Oh great.

**O.o**

The feminine Potter was knee deep in cold lake water trying to salvage her wardrobe when a voice at her elbow asked: "Pansy again?"

At least she had the presence of mind to not jump out of her skin.

"I don't think so." She said through gritted teeth as something slimy brushed the backs of her ankles. Rei placed another uniform shirt in the floating basket beside her. Draco surveyed his classmate with barely veiled interest; her skirt was floating out like an opened flower, her face was set in a frown, and her hair was bound in a bun. She looked rather pretty.

"Would you like me to take care of it again? You could owe me a favor." Draco suggested as he twirled his wand between his fingers.

"A favor? To you? I'll pass." Rei said haughtily.

"Have it your way then. Good night Potter."

**O.o**

Rei's third week at Hogwarts passed in a flurry of tricks that were meant to humiliate her. Someone had made sure to dye all her stockings a violent pink that flashed bloody murder. Then someone rigged a bucket of milk to dump on her head when she opened the bathroom door. Then someone placed nails in her shoes.

These were mostly childish tricks that she could get over. But most embarrassing of all was when someone had charmed her quill to say nasty things about her that she couldn't read. Professor Flitwick had pointed it out to her when handing back their first exam.

"Ms. Potter you did very well. It may be better if you were less hard on yourself."

Confused Rei scanned her paper, punctuating every line was some kind of abuse pertaining to her. Mortified she quickly hid her paper in her satchel and tried to cool her heating cheeks.

It was now her third Potions class and they were finally going to brew something. Granted it was a flu remedy, as Madame Pomphrey was running short on them but it was something.

It ended with a blacked cauldron and Rei and her unfortunate partner, Draco, covered in sludge. Snape was forced to give them detention, although he deducted no points.

"Are you ready to take me up on that offer now?" Draco said as they scrubbed cauldrons together.

"No." Rei said viciously.

**O.o**

The fourth and fifth weeks of September passed in a wave of paranoia for Rei. Nothing had happened but she was sure she was being watched constantly.

She was in the library getting a book for Herbology when she figured out why.

"Can you believe the gall of him? A first year?"

"But he's a Malfoy. You know these old blood families. They hold sway."

"So I guess that means the Potter girl is off limits."

Rei's jaw almost hit the floor.

**O.o**

"Malfoy." Heero said to get Draco's attention away from his Potions text. Rei was standing behind him and she looked livid.

"A word." She said rather than asked.

Draco allowed himself an inward wince before following Rei towards the back of the library.

"What makes you think that you can interfere in my life?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Rei cut him off.

"I mean I told you that I didn't want your help. But you obviously didn't listen. I don't want to owe you some kind of sick twisted favor nor do I want your protection--"

"You may not want it. But you need it. So I didn't listen to you. But you were all the better for it. The servile tricks were the only ones you suffered. The poison in your oatmeal, don't worry it wasn't fatal, the tacks in your bed, the poison tipped arrow? I know that sounds a little archaic but Slytherins are traditionalists. I admit I may have overstepped my bounds but where would you be if I hadn't?" Draco finished smugly.

Rei wanted to punch him in the face. But she knew she owed him too much. She settled for making an incomprehensible growling noise.

"So what do I owe you?"

"Think of it as a gift." Draco said before he swept past her.

**O.o**

Blaise was walking out of Charms with Rei when she realized that she had forgotten her scarf. "I need to go get it."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get it. Save me a seat that's not near Draco or Pansy."

Her friend snickered and waved as she walked away.

Quickly locating Blaise's scarf she slowly walked out of the classroom and into the empty hallway. A few quiet minutes passed before she was harshly yanked into an empty classroom.

"What the—why can't people just tap me on the shoulder anymore?" She exclaimed as she viewed her brother annoyedly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Never mind. What is it?" Rei questioned wearily.

"Since when have you been fraternizing with Malfoy."

"What."

"There's all kind of rubbish out there about how you're under his protection."

Rei stared at him, mouth agape. "How come everyone else knew about this but me?"

"So it is true." Harry said, chagrined.

"So what? I don't get your deal." Rei said. "And furthermore I don't know where you get off judging me about my friends. I haven't seen hide or hair of you for a month and a half because you were having so much fun with your new friends in Gryffindor that you forgot about me."

Harry flinched. "You've been ignoring all because I got sorted into a different class than you. You're supposed to be my brother. Maybe if you had been protecting me Malfoy wouldn't have to."

**O.o**

Rei and Harry spent Christmas and Thanksgiving together with their godparents in sulky silence. February was fast approaching, as was Valentine's Day.

"Giving any valentines?" Blaise asked as they walked to breakfast.

"No." Rei answered tersely as she put her bag down with a thump. "Are you?"

"Depends on who tickles my fancy." She said airily stirring her tea. Rei rolled her eyes but couldn't help but flick her eyes toward Draco who was wilding gesticulating in the air to Heero who was being his normal taciturn self.

**O.o**

Draco was exiting Herbology and walking back towards Hogwarts for lunch. The cold winter wind was harsh and biting at his face. He had forgotten his Slytherin scarf in his dorm and was now suffering the consequences. His ears were now most likely an unseemly pink.

He hefted his bag higher up on his shoulder and made to walk forward when he was stopped by a tug on his sleeve.

Turning around he saw Rei standing in front of him. "Yes?" he asked expectantly.

"About the whole Pansy thing and then the whole other thing. I never really thanked you. Or apologized for yelling at you. So I kind of got you something."

Draco stared dumbly at her. Suddenly she thrust a black box at his face. Stumbling for a minute he managed to open it. It was a fine green scarf with silver thread shot through it and there was a pair of matching gloves.

He looked up at her and she was sporting a shy smile. "Looks like you could use a hat too." She said rubbing his cold pink ears.

"Thanks." He said awkwardly.

"No. Thank you." She paused and then darted in to peck him on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day Malfoy!" she said before dashing away.

Draco pressed a pale hand to his cheek; it was still warm. He almost swooned; almost. Malfoys do not swoon.

**END**

I wanted to end it on a cute note! Yay!

Review responses 3 years too late!

**Hitokiri Yumemi – **Thanks!

**mae-E – **Thanks!

**Rena H. M. – **Sorry this took so long! Thanks for your interest. I love seeing someone other than Serena at the forefront as well.

**SachiNyoko - ** I was disappointed with the ending of Deathly Hallows too.

**Audrie – **Thank you.

**Twin Tails Speed - ** Thanks!

What a monster chapter! 5,126 words!


	7. Day By Day

**Selenity's Solution **

**by Jasmine Starlight**

Disclaimer: The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. Like my father's come to pass. Seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends. Here comes the rain again. Falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again. Becoming who we are.

_**WARNING: This is an AU. The content may not be suitable for all readers. The relationships are created to suit this plot line. Deal with it. **_

Green Day…………………………………………………………-

_**American**_ _**Idiot**_ is the soundtrack for this fic. Just letting you know, any requests?

Full Summary: That night on October 31st, 1981 was forever imbedded in magical history, baby Harry Potter survived the killing curse, while his parents were killed. What if there was another child living in the Potter household? The story of the forgotten Potter.

Dedicated to **SachiNyoko** who inspired me to dust off my notebook and finally write this.

Getting a head start on this chapter because I'm going away this weekend and won't have a computer.

It came to my attention that Rei doesn't speak Britishy enough.

Merry Christmas everyone!

This was the chapter that wouldn't end.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**DAY BY DAY**

The morning after Valentine's Day found Rei humming while she stirred her oatmeal. Blaise looked at her friend oddly. "Why are you so happy?"

Rei stopped humming, "No reason." She couldn't help but flick her eyes back at Draco, something that went unnoticed by Blaise. "How was your Valentine's Day?"

Blaise's face darkened, "Don't even ask. What a catastrophe."

"What happened?"

"I gave a Valentine to someone who was wholly undeserving." Blaise said with finality and refused to speak anymore about the subject.

**O.o**

Potions passed by in a flurry of activity. Rei hardly had a chance to speak to Draco as Snape set them to work doing massive amounts of prep work. It wasn't for supplies for potions that they'd actually make or use but instead for Snape to use for his upperclassmen.

Rei was so distracted by Draco she almost sliced her fingertip off. It was a close call. But sitting next to the blond boy was driving her insane. She still felt like kind of an idiot for kissing him, even it was only on the cheek. How lame was she!

**O.o**

She could feel Blaise's hands on her back pushing her forward through the crowd that was amassed around the flier advertising Quidditch tryouts for the Slytherin team. Finally making her way to the front where she could read it she was very disappointed to note that they weren't having tryouts for Chasers or even Beaters.

They were having tryouts for second string Seekers and a Keeper. She sighed.

"Why so glum?" Blaise asked as the crowd diminished.

"No open Chaser slots. Not even for second string." She said dejectedly.

"Cheer up Chum." Blaise said, trying to be consoling as she patted her friend on the back. The pair was distracted by another flurry of activity around Professor McGonagall as she posted a piece of paper up. It was the roster for Gryffindor as they had had their tryouts the previous weekend.

Blaise and Rei waited until the crowded dispersed before reading it.

"This is ridiculous." Rei muttered as she hiked her bag higher on her shoulder and began to walk away.

**GRYFFINDOR TEAM ROSTER**

**KEEPER – OLIVER WOOD**

**BEATERS – FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY**

**CHASERS – ALICIA SPINNET KATIE BELL AND ANGELINA JOHNSON**

**SEEKER – HARRY POTTER**

**O.o**

_Dear Sirius and Setsuna,_

_I have a feeling Harry hasn't written you all year. So here goes. He made Seeker. Try not to be too excited Sirius. Slytherin doesn't have any spots open for Chaser or Seeker so I'm not trying out. Don't be too disappointed about the lack of Potter vs. Potter Quidditch action. Try not to be too depressed Sirius._

_xoxo_

_Rei_

**O.o**

"I hope you get over your funk soon." Blaise remarked at lunch. Her reply was Rei's glower. This happy exchange did not go unnoticed by Draco.

Rei, who had spent most of lunch glaring at her brother's fat head, hopped off her bench and fled the hall. Blaise merely sighed and Draco waited an appropriate amount of time before more sedately following her.

He found her throwing rocks at the lake and talking to herself.

"He takes everything away from me. It's not fair that he gets to be in a house with his friends and Ron and he also gets to be the youngest Seeker in a century and the best flier since Dad and it's not fair that I have to be miserable in Slytherin—"

Draco cut her off. "I hope you're not miserable in Slytherin."

She turned around in surprise.

"I hope you're not. Especially since I went to all that trouble to stop the pranks. And Pansy."

Rei sniffed and turned her back to Draco. Tentatively he reached out a hand to touch her on the shoulder. She flinched and Draco tried not to be insulted.

He stepped forward and got a good look at her tear streaked face. Draco made his arm slip around her shoulders and with a nudge got her to start walking around the lake. Rei leant her head on his shoulder.

"Irritating as your brother is. I'm sure his new position was not meant as a direct jab at you. Especially since it happened without much action on his part."

"What?"

"He disobeyed Hooch's rules and went flying about in the sky and McGonagall saw him and brought him to Wood." Draco said, grey eyes flicking to her violet ones.

Draco was rewarded with a hollow laugh. They continued walking until they were on the opposite side of the lake, skirting the Forbidden Forest. Rei's shivering did not escape Draco's attention and he drew her into his winter cloak. Pressing her warm arm against his.

"You're such a charmer." She muttered darkly.

Her male companion allowed himself a chuckle. "That's what they tell me." He said smugly.

The two Slytherins were silent as they began to approach the castle's side of the lake once more.

"Sorry I flinched before. The Muggles I lived with were—well they weren't great with the good touch bad touch thing." She said in a small voice.

Draco stopped walking. _What?_ "They hurt you?" he said, more a statement than a question.

Rei was no longer looking at him. "They hurt you?" he repeated, gripping her arm and making her face him.

"Can we not talk about this?" she asked pleadingly. Draco paused; he had gotten so much more than he had bargained for when he'd started teasing this one. His resolve failed when he looked at her, he had to let this one lay.

He let go of her arm and instead tucked it under his and resumed their walk.

**O.o**

The next week in Potions the boy who slid into the seat next to hers was not Draco but Harry instead.

"What are you doing?" she demanded under her breath, looking back two benches she saw that Draco was sitting with Heero and sending her a questionable look to which she replied with a shrug, Blaise was forced to sit with Pansy, on the Gryffindor side of the room Ron and Hermione were sitting together and Neville had to sit with Millicent.

"Funny, that was what I was going to ask you." He returned before Snape slammed the door closed.

**O.o**

What was normally an enjoyable hour and a half for Rei turned into torture that culminated with another one of Harry's stop doing what you're doing lectures.

"I wonder if this is going to be a feature now."

"What?"

"You just lecturing me on things I do. What've I done this time?"

"You know. You were practically in Malfoy's pants the other day."

"What? I was not in his pants. Get your facts straight."

"Whatever. Stay away from him--he's trouble."

"I love how the only time you ever deign to talk to me is when I'm supposedly doing something wrong. Let me elucidate something for you Harry James: You lost the right to have input over what I say and do and whom I do I do them with when you ditched me for the Gryffindor Tower. So take your judgments and stick them up your bum for all I care."

**O.o**

"The nerve of him." Rei said angrily as she pace back and forth in her dorm room. Blaise was sitting on her bed, distractedly making noises in agreement as she tried to finish her Charms paper.

"Who does he think he is anyway?" she asked, mostly of herself.

"Yes! Finalmente! Yo terminó!" Blaise crowed in relief.

"English please."

"I've finished this blasted thing. And to answer your question. He's fucking Harry Potter. Defeated You-Know-Who before he was out of nappies. No wonder he has an ego the size of China."

"Whatever. I'm so knackered right now I think I'll take a nap before dinner."

**O.o**

Rei was valiantly trying to conquer a large piece of beef when Rambo, Sirius' owl flew in and dropped a letter in her lap.

"That's odd." She remarked to Blaise.

"Don't owls only come in the morning?" Blaise queried around a large yawn.

Her friend shrugged and opened the letter.

_Rei,_

_Sirius is coming to Hogsmeade to see you on Saturday. It has come to his attention that you may have been less than ladylike as of late. I'm sure that this is a gross overreaction on his part. But it was the first time that Harry wrote us all year. Be glad that I wrestled him for Rambo's leg and that you didn't get a Howler. _

_xx_

_S_

"That festering turd bucket." She exclaimed, crushing the letter with her fist.

"What?" Blaise looked up in surprise, hoping for an explanation but Rei had dissolved into a fit of expletives that she could only assume were directed at Harry, much to the amusement of Heero and Draco.

Blaise's face darkened at the thought of Heero's name as she remembered her disastrous Valentine's Day.

**O.o**

Dejectedly, Rei descended the stairs to enter the Great Hall the next morning, knowing full well that her godfather had most likely to chastise her for her supposed harlotry.

Blankly she noticed that her vision had suddenly blackened.

"Ahem." Oh. It was only Professor Snape.

"It has come to my attention that your godfather has an urgent need for your presence at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade today. And as such has gained special dispensation from the Headmaster for you to go into town with the third years for this rendezvous."

"Oh." She replied eloquently.

"Show this note to Professor McGonagall at the door and she will let you through." Snape said before he brushed past her.

**O.o**

"Have a good day Ms. Hino." McGonagall said pleasantly as Rei rushed to secure a carriage.

"Thanks Professor. You too." Rei found that unlike Harry some Gryffindors could be pleasant.

**O.o**

Rei stepped into the warm and crowded Three Broomsticks and attempted to find her godfather. Wading in through the crowd of people she saw a familiar disheveled head of hair.

Sliding into the booth opposite him she flashed a smile at Sirius who was deeply engrossed in the menu.

"Hi."

"Hey there. Just give me a minute. I'm trying to decide between pasta and steak."

"Why not get both?" Rosmerta suggested as she approached their table.

"Oh Rosie you know me so well." Sirius said flirtatiously.

"Even after all these years—you still haven't changed Sirius Black." She said, with a flip of her glossy black curls.

"What can I get you?" she asked Rei pleasantly, who had been watching their exchange interestedly.

"Tomato basil soup and a house salad." She said politely handing her menu back to Rosemerta diligently took down their order and retreated to behind the bar to fetch hot cocoa and a shot of Ogden's.

"Don't tell me you're on a ridiculous diet like so many other girls your age." Sirius said as Rosemerta flounced away.

She didn't bat an eyelash. "Never. I just had breakfast."

"Whoops. Maybe we should have had lunch a bit later then." Rei laughed at her godfather's sheepish expression.

Quickly Rosmerta returned with their full order and Rei had a great time just chatting up her godfather who was in a right jolly mood. It had been a long time since she had been able to truly let loose around Sirius as Harry was usually about mucking things up.

Fingering her napkin, Rei looked out the window during a lull in their conversation.

"Rei." Sirius said somberly trying to get her attention.

"Hmm."

"I've heard some things that are quite disturbing to me as your godfather."

Rei rolled her eyes, "Did Harry write and tell you that Malfoy and I are doing it?" she said bluntly as Sirius nearly died of shock.

"Not in so many words." He replied when he finally recovered.

"Well I'm not doing anything of the sort with anyone. Not that it's any of Harry's business anyway."

"I have to say that's huge relief." Sirius said gleefully.

"I'm sure."

"Not that it's odd or anything but what's up with you and Harry boy?"

"Nothing. He doesn't love me anymore because I'm in Slytherin."

"That's not true."

"You don't live with him anymore and neither do I. I feel like we're strangers sometimes. And the worst part is that he doesn't seem to care. He found friends so easily in Gryffindor that he forgot me."

It broke Sirius' heart to see his daughter this way. Mentally he made an apology to James that he had let Harry and Rei drift so far apart on his watch. _I'm sorry it had to come to this Prongsie._

**O.o**

Harry blinked slowly as he found himself pushed up against a cold stone wall. Rei. Oh. Wow.

"I don't know where you get off telling Sirius and Setsuna that I'm some kind of slut. You don't have that right! Don't pretend like you know my life anymore. Harry."

**O.o**

It was mid-May and most people Rei knew were freaking out about final exams that were fast approaching. Blaise was one of them.

"Oh my god."

"What is it now?" Rei asked boredly as they sat in the library poring over their notes.

"What about Potions?"

"What about it?"

"I am going to faaail."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know what neutralizes the wolfsbane compound or what activates the holly and gillyweed solution or what attaches to the receptors in the lacewing emulsion."

"You do so." Rei repeated in a monotone voice. _I can't believe I've spent the last two weeks doing this._

"How do you deactivate the holly and gillyweed solution?" Heero asked suddenly from the other end of the table where he, Draco, and Theodore Nott were sitting.

Blaise blinked, "You add three ounces of peppermint and honey reduction and sprinkle witch hazel on top. Then heat until it boils and then wait for it to cool."

"Correct." Heero said breezily as he returned to his Charms text.

"I am so ready for Potions." Blaise said smugly. Rei groaned. _What an idiot. _

She looked out the window longingly, the lake was glittering in the summer sunlight and the weather was gorgeous. What was she doing wasting her youth in this dusty library?

Sighing, she closed her books. "I think that I'll take a walk around the lake to clear my head." She said before departing the library.

"I think that's your cue to leave Draco." Heero muttered to his textbook and ducking the ball of parchment Draco threw at his head.

**O.o**

"It's so nice out here." Rei remarked as she and Draco walked around the lake. Draco made a non-committal sound in reply. This walking thing was becoming a feature.

"I love sunshine." She said, turning to Draco, oh she was expecting some sort of reply.

"I can't really say that I share your love of UV rays. I burn easily." Draco replied evenly.

Rei grinned, "At least now your ears aren't cold." She said tugging on one. "I bet the Forbidden Forest must be a riot of flowers by now." Rei guessed.

"I think that if that was true they would have to change the name to the Flowery Forest."

"Ha. Ha. You are so clever."

Draco smiled.

**O.o**

Rei watched with bated breath as she waited for her brother to enter the Great Hall. He was coming for the last Feast after defeating Voldemort. _How could he not tell me? He almost died. What if he can't walk? I should have been there. I was there the first time. I could have…_

Blaise boredly pinched her friend to awaken Rei from her stupor.

"Ow! What was that for?" she exclaimed.

"You know." Blaise replied stirring her soup lazily.

She resumed watching the giant double doors and stood up along with everyone else when her brother finally entered. Rei never took her eyes off him not during the applause for him, not during Dumbledore's speeches, not even when he awarded the House Cup to Gryffindor.

"You should probably eat." Heero suggested.

"He never told me."

"Well I suspect it has something to do with the color of your uniform. You should still attempt some sustenance." Heero said nudging her.

"Attempt sustenance? Who talks like that?" Blaise remarked loudly from Rei's other side.

"Still a little sore about February I see." Heero returned coolly.

Rei looked at her friend with wide eyes, "You gave Heero a valentine? That's why your Valentine's Day was such a disaster?"

Blaise did not look up, "Yes. It was a disaster because I am apparently not good enough for Mr. Yuy." She replied haughtily.

Heero rolled his eyes, "I think that you are grossly misrepresenting the facts Ms. Zabini."

"I really don't want to know. Whatever it is." Rei said waving a hand.

"I second that motion." Draco put in.

**O.o**

Rei watched the scarlet steam engine pull into the station behind her disinterestedly. She had spent a miserable summer in Italy with Harry who had spent all vacation rebuffing her overtures towards closeness.

Fingering the necklace she wore she thought of the few letters she had received from her friends. Blaise had spent the summer in Spain; Draco had stayed behind at his family's estate in Wales, and Heero gone somewhere unknown.

Not that she could fault them. They had spent their breaks being normal kids doing normal things like swimming, sleeping late, eating ice cream, and generally lazing about.

"Group up now." Molly Weasley was commanding, holding onto a camera for dear life.

Boredly, Rei moved closer to Ginny and chorused "Cheese!" with the rest of her extended family before she boarded the train.

"Have a good year." Setsuna said to the both of them. Rei smiled, there's no way this year could be worse than last year.

"Try not to get into a life or death showdown with You-Know-Who, ay Harry?" Sirius said, clapping his godson on the back.

"I'll try." Harry replied.

"That's my boy."

And with that they boarded the train.

**O.o**

As quick as she could Rei separated from Harry, Ron, and Hermione and found Draco, Heero, and Blaise.

Heero was reading a book and Draco was pretending that he wasn't falling asleep and Blaise was doing nothing.

"Hey guys." Rei said as she set down her bag.

"Finally. Someone to talk to." Blaise remarked, Rei rolled her eyes.

"How was your summer?" she asked Blaise.

"Boring. I spent all of it with some distant relatives in Madrid." Her friend replied breezily.

"Did you do anything interesting?"

"Besides going shopping and swimming in an ancient grotto. Not really. How was Italy?"

"Beautiful. We went to Florence, Naples, Sicily, and Venice."

"That's my girl. Avoid that tourist trap Rome." Rei smiled, typical of her half-Italian half-Spanish friend.

"Everything was so ancient and ornate." She remarked as she sat down.

"Enough sunshine for you?" Draco asked playfully.

"Shut up. I suppose there was enough mist to shroud the sun in Wales." She shot back lightly.

"Oh. I guess I could have used some sun. Being cooped up in the house all summer was dreadful. There's nothing do in the nearby town. And my parents are a right terrible bore."

"Woe is me and my huge mansion." Heero noted.

"Oh shut it. And where did you spend your vacation?"

"I was in Pamplona." He replied quietly, returning to his book.

Rei quickly flicked her eyes to Blaise who was studiously non-reactive. Draco arched a blonde eyebrow.

"That's not terribly far from Madrid as I remember." Draco said but any further reply was cut off by the opening of their compartment door.

"Ginny? Why aren't you sitting with Ron?"

"Why aren't you sitting with Ron?" she asked pointedly.

"I suspect he'll be afraid that you'll catch our Slytherin disease." Blaise said acidly.

"Hush. I think that Weasleys are most likely immune. And you know the answer to your question Ginny."

"Still. There's no reason for me not to be able to sit with you. You're practically family. And obviously these three have some redeeming qualities about them if you spend all your time amongst them."

Heero snorted, "Redeeming qualities."

"A Gryffindor with some sense." Blaise remarked acidly.

"I'm trying not to be too Gryffindor. I think spending an entire lifetime with Ron is punishment enough."

"Can't fight the genes."

**O.o**

"CABOT, FELICIA!"

"Pass the peas please." Blaise asked daintily.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"How many do you think we'll get this year?" Theodore Nott asked calculatingly of Draco.

"GHIRADELLI, JOSEPH!"

"Depends. Any old families coming in this year?"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Rei boredly twirled her spoon, she was dead tired. Dumbledore was most likely going to go on about something ridiculous after the sorting was over.

"FEHN, SCOTT!"

"I am so bored. The sorting is pretty tedious if you have to watch it." Blaise remarked, studying her nails diligently.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Nobody so far. This is kind of lame." Ted noted.

"LING, MEI YU!"

Blaise valiantly tried to master a gargantuan yawn but failed.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"I could have called that one." Heero remarked blandly.

"PATEL, PREM!"

"He's probably going to be a Hufflepuff. His sisters turned out something like that." Ted noted, flicking the tines of his fork.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco woke up from his stupor and clapped vigorously with the rest of his House to welcome their newest recruit. Roderigo, Iago; Salici, Salvatore; Tallis, Thomas; and Vesper, Lynd were sorted into Slytherin in quick succession evening out the classes (Ulster, Dick was sent to Hufflepuff).

"WEASLEY, GINEVRA!"

"It's Ginny." Rei murmured, eyes flicking to the Gryffindor table where her brothers were waiting for her to join them with baited breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted joyously.

Rei did not miss Ginny's tiny frown as she made her way to her new house, she shot her friend an apologetic look and clapped along with the rest of the Hall for the Sorting's close.

"She might have made a fine Slytherin." Blaise noted.

"Warming to her now just as she's been sorted into Gryffindor, are we?" Rei remarked lightly as Dumbledore began his annual speech.

"I just hate to see talent wasted." Blaise sighed wistfully.

"Yeah okay." Heero muttered, "That's exactly it."

"Welcome. Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm glad to be able to see the Sorting once more. And to preside over the start of a fresh year. Unfortunately the rules seem to remain the same. No entry into the Forbidden Forest and Mr. Filch would like me to remind the students that stink pellets, goo bombs, and lemon squeezers are now on the contraband items list. Any student caught with any of these items will be reprimanded severely. Now that the official stuff's over. Time for dessert!"

"Goo bombs. Hmmm." Heero murmured thoughtfully.

"I do not like the sound of that." Draco muttered to himself as he served himself a generous helping of cherry pie.

**O.o**

Rei watched apprehensively as Draco sneered at her brother and his friends and make a derogatory remark about Hermione's lineage before sweeping off.

This was so wrong. Why did he have to be such a poncy git for no reason? And then there was the question of his obvious hate for dirty bloods. To which she did belong.

**O.o**

It was a clear November afternoon, and Rei and Draco were taking their usual constitutional around the lake. The chill hadn't yet become biting.

Draco was going on about quidditch, seeing as how he'd become Seeker, something to do with new brooms, even though Slytherin hadn't had their official tryouts yet, but Rei couldn't bring herself to pay attention.

He stopped, he was looking at her, oh he wanted a reply. "Hmmm. I don't know Draco." She directed her gaze toward the shimmering lake.

"We will definitely have an open Chaser spot this year." He said, to no one in particular.

"That's good. Maybe I'll try out." She murmured.

It was silent, for Draco had run out of things to say.

"Do you hate me, Draco?" Rei asked suddenly, eyes still pinned on the waves that lapped at the shore.

"What?"

"I'm mean. It doesn't seem like it. But we haven't been friends that long so I don't really know."

"What are you talking about?"

"You hate Mudbloods and the way you're letting Harry think that you're Slytherin's Heir isn't helping things. And even before this happened you've said some questionable things that I overlooked before but with recent events I don't think that I can anymore. Do you hate me?"

"What?"

"Draco my mother was a Muggle. That makes me a Half-Blood. So do you hate me?"

Her friend goggled at her, Draco was totally blindsided by the turn of conversation.

"I—I don't know. I don't hate you. Where is this coming from, anyway?"

"Don't pretend that you haven't been encouraging this fear mongering. It's a simple question. Do you hate them, and by association, me or don't you?"

Draco just stared at her.

"I guess I have my answer then."

**O.o**

Rei was walking back from the library alone, later than she should have been, but it had been a rough day all around.

She had spent the remainder of her afternoon hiding behind musty tomes and eschewing all human company. At lunch she had grabbed an apple and skipped because she couldn't take Draco's forlorn looks.

Stumbling over a loose stone Rei pitched forward but luckily did not fall on her face. But the contents of her bag went tumbling onto the floor.

Cursing to herself, she went about setting her personal effects to rights. She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her or the slither of scales across the stoned floor.

Picking up her opened compact, she held it up to light to see if it was cracked. But what she saw instead was something more terrifying. Approaching her was the biggest ruddy snake she'd ever seen, glaring her down with its piercing yellow eyes.

Before she had time to scream she felt every inch of her body hardening and it was impossible to move. Those terrifying yellow eyes were the last thing she saw as she succumbed to unconsciousness.

**O.o**

Returning to consciousness was like being hit in the head repeatedly with a plank. Rei groaned and pressed a hand to her eyes to shade them from the late afternoon light that was filtering though in the infirmary.

At the edge of her vision she noticed that someone was sitting in the chair by her bed. Sitting up she found that every bone in her body ached.

"You shouldn't try and move. Madame Pomfrey said that there would be some discomfort after she administered the mandrake restorative draught." Dimly, Rei registered that it was Draco's voice at her elbow.

"What happened?" she asked, too tired to be alarmed at how hoarse her voice sounded.

"You were petrified by the beast that the Heir of Slytherin set loose upon the school. It was a basilisk. But no worries your brother took care of it for us." She missed the note of bitterness that colored Draco's voice.

Rei couldn't concentrate on Draco's words, although his words were like silk to her aching ears. She felt his hand on the small of her back helping her sit up.

"What day is it?" she asked, lying back against her pillows.

Draco smiled one of his rare smiles, "I think you should be asking what month it is?"

"What?"

"It's June."

"What!" Rei was up like a shot, regretting it as it bought her muscles much pain.

"You were petrified for about 7 months."

"Oh no. Oh no. All my schoolwork." Rei moaned and covered her face in her hands.

"I think that Professor Snape will be a little lenient considering." Draco remarked amusedly.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Who was Slytherin's Heir? Who opened the Chamber of Secrets and unleashed that fucking huge snake?" she asked suddenly.

"A basilisk. It was a basilisk. No one knows. Potter and Dumbledore have refused to speak on the subject." Draco said dismissively.

"Oh." It was silent between them.

"Draco…" Rei started and then trailed off.

He held up a hand, "You were right. I can't have it both ways. Either I hate them or I don't." the words that were unsaid hung between them. _Either I hate you or I don't._

"Have you turned over a new leaf?"

"I don't know. It's not that easy. I've spent my whole life being taught to despise them because they represent the end of our way of life. I can't just turn all of that over just because you want me to."

_That's not the point. You have to want to._

Rei collapsed back against her many pillows. She found it was hard to swallow around the lump in her throat as she weighed Draco's words.

If Draco had been about to say anything he was cut off by the sound of footsteps. He looked a little panicked.

"Christ it's your family. I have to run. I don't fancy being caught here by Sirius Black."

His friend couldn't find it in herself to be alarmed, "Isn't he your uncle?" she asked lazily, holding her hand up to the light.

"Oh my dearest. Here before I forget. I was keeping this safe for you. See you at the feast." With that Draco was off but not before flinging her mother's locket back at her. Quickly she fastened it around her neck and lay back down when Sirius poked his head through the curtains around her bed.

"Hello. Hello. Is anyone home?"

She cracked open an eye, Sirius took this cue to usher Setsuna and Harry into her white cocoon.

Sitting up she noted that Harry's hand was bandaged and he looked about as dirty as can be.

"What the hell happened to you?" she croaked, still not used to using her voice.

"The Heir of Slytherin the hell happened to me." He responded rubbing his scar absently.

"Ah. My children, I can practically feel the love." Setsuna cooed sarcastically.

Rei was too tired to roll her eyes so she fell back against her pillows and let Sirius and Setsuna talk.

Eventually Dumbledore called them away to discuss some kind of important boring matter and she was left alone with her brother.

"You scared me you know." Harry said after a long silence.

She made no answer so he continued, "It suddenly became real. I couldn't take it. And then Hermione was petrified. If Ron hadn't been around I'd have gone out of my mind."

Still she remained silent, "You weren't supposed to be in Slytherin. We were supposed to be together. Why did you leave me?" his voice dropped to a whisper.

Rei found that the tears streaming down her face made it to difficult to answer. So she reached for Harry's hand.

"Who opened the Chamber?"

Harry found that couldn't lie to his sister, not even for Dumbledore. "Ginny."

This only made Rei cry harder until she was so tired she fell back asleep, and Harry found that he didn't have it in his heart to leave her alone. So Sirius and Setsuna found them; Rei was sleeping in her bed, her face still wet and Harry was slumped over it in his chair Rei's hand still clutched in his.

**END**

Much thanks to my newest reviewers: **amaramichelle, Firenze, **and** Requiem of Fire**.


	8. Strange Relationship

**Selenity's Solution **

**by Jasmine Starlight**

Disclaimer: The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. Like my father's come to pass. Seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends. Here comes the rain again. Falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again. Becoming who we are.

_**WARNING: This is an AU. The content may not be suitable for all readers. The relationships are created to suit this plot line. Deal with it. **_

Green Day…………………………………………………………

_**American**_ _**Idiot**_ is the soundtrack for this fic. Just letting you know, any requests?

Full Summary: That night on October 31st, 1981 was forever imbedded in magical history, baby Harry Potter survived the killing curse, while his parents were killed. What if there was another child living in the Potter household? The story of the forgotten Potter.

Dedicated to **SachiNyoko** who inspired me to dust off my notebook and finally write this.

I had to twist the events of Prisoner of Azkaban a little because Sirius was exonerated.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**STRANGE RELATIONSHIP**

"Another year." Rei sighed as she stepped into her compartment on the Hogwarts Express, she found her friends in all the familiar places. Heero was reading a book, Draco was writing something in what looked like a leather bound journal, and Blaise was lounging.

"Thank God you're here these two are about as interesting as watching grass grow." Blaise said imperiously.

"How was your summer Blaise?" Rei asked with a smile, sitting down next to her friend.

"Boring, I didn't even go to Spain. I spent the long and short of it with my dreadfully boring uncle on his dreadfully boring estate just outside of London."

"Wow how boring that must have been for you." Rei remarked as she shed her cloak.

"Oh shut it. What did you do?"

Rei rolled her eyes, "I really wish you would read my letters Blaise."

"Bah."

"My summer was possibly more boring than yours. I went to the Ministry with Sirius, cleaned Grimmauld Place, and played Quidditch with Ginny." Rei was not oblivious to the way that Draco's eyes flicked up from his book when she started speaking.

"Grimmauld Place?" Heero asked from his corner of the compartment.

"The Black Family Ancestral Home." Rei said with a shudder, "That place gives me the creeps. And the portrait of Mrs. Black is a nightmare. And Kreacher—that little monster."

"Sounds fun." Draco remarked as he closed his book and put it away.

"Surely it can't have been more fun than Wales this past summer I wager." Rei returned tartly.

"Want to bet?"

**O.o**

All through the Sorting Draco scribbled furiously in his journal, much to Rei's surprise.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Rei asked Blaise in hushed tones.

Blaise's exaggerated shrug was her only reply.

"Look. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Blaise remarked, looking at a shabbily dressed man sitting between Flitwick and McGonagall.

Rei directed her gaze to the sandy haired man, something about him seemed—off. She was about to turn her attention back to the Sorting when a vision accosted her.

"_You'll never get a date with Lily if you keep that up."_

"_But Snivellus was asking for it!"_

"_I really doubt he asked you show everyone his gray underpants, James."_

"_But Moony, how else will entertain myself?"_

"_Reading a book? Quidditch? I hear that knitting is all the rage now."_

"_Rei? Rei. Rei?"_

Rei snapped out of it to find Heero looking at her oddly.

"What?" she said dazedly.

"I've been asking you to pass me the salt for the past five minutes." He said in what Rei construed as annoyance but with Heero's limited emotional range it was hard to tell.

"Oh. Sorry." She said blankly.

"Rei. The salt."

"Sorry." She handed over the offending condiment and tried to grasp the remnants of the experience but it was like trying to catch fog. It was slipping through her fingertips. She smothered to desire to growl in frustration and returned her gaze to her plate.

"I bet that he's worse than Lockhart." Rei heard Nott remark to Draco, the world around her felt distant like her head was enveloped in layers of cotton.

"No way. It's not possible for someone to love himself more than that twat did." Prem Patel replied, both of them laughed at this. Rei's mouth suddenly felt parched and as she reached for her goblet she noticed her hand was trembling. Quickly she gripped her goblet and took a tiny sip.

**O.o**

"I think that Dementors are a little unnecessary." Sirius remarked to Remus as he met with his very old friend in the Hog's Head.

"It was out of Dumbledore's hands. The Ministry insisted on it especially with Bellatrix and her ilk on the loose." Remus said practically.

"Azkaban is no place to put criminals who enjoy pain. Maybe we should take a page out of muggles' book and institute solitary confinement." Sirius said gravely, looking out the window.

"An interesting sentiment to be sure. But barring that, the Dementors seem to be the next best thing to the Ministry."

"As if. Who's to say that the Dementors are even on our side? It's not as if they're actually biddable. That incident on train proved that." His friend replied bitterly.

"Dumbledore has to pick which battles he fights. Especially with the attempted breach of the castle last month."

"The castle's defenses prevented that."

"We don't actually know if whoever was trying to get in had help or not."

"Are you saying that someone inside of Hogwarts is helping her?"

Remus looked out the window, from where the pub was located he couldn't see the Shrieking Shack but it was as much a part of him as any appendage he had and he instinctively knew where it was in relation to wherever he was on the grounds.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

**O.o**

"Please tell me it's not June." Rei moaned as she came to.

"You're in luck. It's still Thursday. But the rain's stopped." Draco remarked cheerfully in a rare moment of gregariousness.

"At least I don't feel like my limbs are made of lead."

"It's the little things isn't it?"

"What happened?"

"We were at the Quidditch game, remember?"

**O.o**

Rei was huddled on a bench in the Slytherin section of the pitch, wedged between Heero and Blaise, with Draco on Blaise's unoccupied side. In their first year they'd all been able to fit on it comfortably but apparently that was not the case anymore. But it didn't matter today; it was a biting early November day and the wind made it feel like January so having to squeeze together wasn't so terrible.

It was one of the first games of the season, Gryffindor v. Hufflepuff. Even though Slytherin wasn't playing it was tradition to go and root for anyone who opposed the red and gold. While Rei didn't share these sentiments; it was a rare opportunity to see Harry as she used to know him. Unguarded and unbiased.

So she sat and shivered and chattered. It was tolerable until it began to rain torrentially. But still her housemates and their multi-colored classmates weathered the storm until the winner was decided.

Blaise was talking about their Potions experiment when Rei felt the atmosphere change. The air while never balmy felt even more biting and icy than before. As if she was under water she turned her head toward the field and saw three cloaked figures floating there where there hadn't been before.

Her heart must be slowing because Rei felt all the blood drain from her face before her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"_Sailor Moon! No!"_

"_Ayaaaa!! Sailor Mars. How could you? What am I supposed to do without you? Rei—Mars don't leave me. I can't—can't do this alone…_

**O.o**

The two were silent as Rei weighed her recollection before Draco had a chance to say anything or nip off. The Infirmary doors opened to admit Snape and her godfather.

Draco's expression soured immediately and his posture straightened.

Rei watched the two men enter tiredly.

"You called him?" she asked wearily. Snape refrained from rolling his eyes, it was juvenile.

"Well Ms. Potter I can hardly cover up the fact that one of the students in my charge has had a nervous episode when there were at least three hundred witnesses, now could I?" his question was sarcastic, his tone was not.

Was that worry in his voice?

"No one else had an episode." She said in a way that someone else might have taken as plaintive.

"Your brother fell off his broom." Draco said in a way that told Rei he was trying—not very hard—not to sound gleeful.

"But he's not in the hospital wing."

"Well since your brother was spared major injury by some quick charm work Madam Promfrey had no reason to allow him to linger."

"But he had an "episode", didn't he? That's why he fell off his broom right?"

"He recovered quicker. After the incident on the train." Sirius said, speaking for the first time.

"What incident on the train?" Rei asked.

"He didn't tell you?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Apparently not. You can fill her in on her brother's past experience in dizzy spells after she's been released from Madam Pomfrey's care."

"I don't appreciate you telling me how to take care of my goddaughter. Snivellus."

"And I don't appreciate you acting as if Dementors are a matter of little consequence when a student's welfare is concerned. How very Gryffindor of you ignore danger when it's staring you right in the face."

"Still the same old slimy Severus." Sirius returned with equal venom.

"I do believe that you have overstayed your non-existent welcome. My student needs to recuperate. And you need to leave." Snape said with an iciness that rivaled the North Pole on its worst days.

Sirius looked as if he was going to protest this but one look at Rei's pallor proved more important than his ego.

"Write me alright?" Rei nodded and Sirius was on his way out when Snape called his name.

"Oh and Black?" Sirius turned his head.

"It's Professor Snape to you mutt." Sirius rolled his eyes and scowled.

Rei and Draco shared an awed look.

"I'm afraid that Ms. Potter really does need to recuperate Mr. Malfoy. It would be best if you returned to your dormitory."

"Yes Professor. I'll see you tomorrow." Draco said as he took his leave.

Rei's mind was spinning. _Snivellus? Snivellus? Snape? Severus? SeverusSnapeSnivellus?_

"Quiet tonight aren't we." Snape said as he hovered over her bed.

"I actually would prefer the green mamba at this juncture." Rei muttered as she looked up at Snape's face. It was not as if a corner of his mouth lifted up but merely looked as if the action was not impossible.

"At least it isn't June." Snape replied.

"There's always that."

It was silent for a moment. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"How come I was the only one who fainted—except for Harry?"

"Do you know what Dementors do Ms. Potter?"

"Not really. They guard Azkaban don't they?"

"They have the power to eat souls for lack of a better word."

"What?"

"It's true. The Dementor's Kiss is administered when the Ministry feels there is no other course of action. They also have the added effect of making you feel as if happiness is no longer possible. As for the reason why Potters are especially susceptible to them—well I assume it would have to do with the untold amount of horrors that you two have experienced already. Most of your classmates' fears seem pathetic in comparison to what a Dementor must make one of you feel."

"Is there—I mean—can you fight them?" Rei was surprised at how weak her voice sounded.

"The Patronus charm is the only known spell that has any effect on them."

Another pause.

"Can you teach me it?"

"It's far beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Level and much too difficult for a 3rd year." Snape said somberly. "I think it is time for you rest. Eat the chocolate that Madam Pomfrey left on the end table and you should feel better."

He turned to leave, robes swishing ready to stalk off and make sure errant students weren't roaming the hallways.

"Professor."

"Professor. I heard screaming. I heard a woman dying."

_Professor. I heard screaming. I heard a woman dying._

_Professor. I heard screaming. I heard a woman dying._

_Professor. I heard screaming. I heard a woman dying._

_Professor. I heard screaming. I heard a woman dying._

_Professor. I heard screaming. I heard a woman dying._

The words seem to bounce around inside Severus' head. How in the blue blazes' was he supposed to say no to that? _It should be Black and not me in this position. _Snape quashed the urge to snarl. _But you chased him off._ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Remus Lupin reminded him annoyingly.

**O.o**

Madame Pompfrey hadn't released her until after lunch and more chocolate. Rei sighed as she adjusted her uniform tie and grabbed her books, of course her first class back would be Double Potions with Gryffindors.

_This is some kind of punishment for guilt tripping Professor Snape into teaching me the Patronus isn't it?_

She refused to run to Potions and was lucky to slide into her customary seat next to Draco just after the bell rang. Catching his sideways glance she smiled weakly and hoped she didn't look as weak as she felt.

The class started with a bang as Snape strode in all flourish and black. He flicked his wand and the chalk began writing on the board behind him.

"Today we will be learning how to brew restorative draughts; I doubt that any one of you knows the names of any."

Hermione's hand shot up immediately, Snape studiously ignored it and focused on the Slytherin side of the room. Rei knew what was coming.

"Ms. Potter. Care to enlighten your classmates?"

"The Mandrake Draught is a restorative one." Rei said, sitting up a little straighter under his severe gaze.

"Well I suppose you would know that one. Now can anyone name the properties of the…"

**O.o**

"I don't think that your memory is strong enough." Snape remarked as he leaned against a wall in an empty Charms classroom.

"How do you figure that, Professor?" Rei asked weakly.

"Well since you are certainly pronouncing the incantation correctly. And that you are definitely making the correct wand movements. There really is no other solution as to why you cannot produce an adequate Patronus."

Rei rubbed her face and repressed the urge to cry. This was the hardest thing she'd ever tried to do in her entire life.

Snape flicked his eyes to clock and stood up straight. "I think that it is time that you returned to your dormitory since you look like death warmed over."

She thought about protesting Snape's decision but then she really thought about it and decided that more failure wasn't something that she needed to eat right now.

Even so it didn't mean that she was feeling terribly crummy about not being able to produce a Patronus when it was probably the only thing that would stand between her and getting her soul sucked out and the severe embarrassment of fainting in public.

With her eyes burning she moved to pick up her bag and was half way to the door when Snape spoke.

"Do not get discourage. You have made more progress than you. Remember that this is a spell that is incredibly difficult to master. Some wizards never do. And it is certainly about the level of a 13 year old girl. Even if she is Harry Potter's sister."

Rei felt intensely awkward; was she really that transparent? To everyone? This was kind of shameful.

She turned around to thank Snape when he was pushing a chocolate bar into her hand.

"Eat it and then straight to bed. You'll need your strength for class tomorrow. I'm very interested to see if your Mandrake Draught is up to snuff."

Rei swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled. "Thank you Professor. For everything. I'll see you tomorrow." She was in the doorway when Snape spoke again.

"You will master this charm Ms. Potter. Of that, I have no doubts."

**END**

Is it really March? Where does the time go? I wanted to end this with some Rei and Snape fluff. I love writing them together; it's too cute.

This chapter is for Firenze whose review I got today and inspired me to put the finishing touches on this chapter.

**amaramichelle – **I'll never tell.

**Requiem of Fire – **Well that was mostly reversed in this chapter. Sad to say. But they will mend their relationship. Of that I have no doubts.

**Firenze - **I always love reading your reviews. Thanks for the motivation to finish this chapter. Regarding the years—well this story is mostly going to focus on their 6th year. Maybe their 7th and it will have to ignore anything that's past Goblet of Fire for obvious reasons. The reason why I haven't fleshed out each year is that the less I mess with canon the easier it is for everyone. To make all the major changes necessary I would probably write myself some major plot holes. After I finish playing catch up we can slow down the plot development and get to work on the character relationships.


End file.
